London Air
by WonderfullyWicked
Summary: Tasha and Evie are best friends, and attended a School of Witchcraft back in the States. Now they are at Hogwarts, thanks to their fathers' new jobs. They find love, and life, in unexpected places, and drama ensues...! OC/Viktor OC/Draco R&R!
1. Getting to Hogwarts

**London Air**

**written by WonderfullyWicked and UntilNeverDawns**

PART ONE

**

Evie

**

Natasha Michaels had been my best friend since our first year at the School of Witchcraft in the States. Thanks to our fathers' new jobs in the brand new American wing of the Ministry, we were no longer in the states. We were sent to Hogwarts for our fifth year.

When school rolled around, Tasha and I found ourselves on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9¾. The beautiful scarlet train left our pasts behind as we found ourselves right in the middle of England's premier wizarding school.

We were sitting in our own little compartment when a girl with curly brown hair bopped into our compartment.

"Oh!" she said, like we had scared her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Tasha said, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"I thought you were someone else," the girl replied. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hello," Tasha and I chorused. My voice sounded loads more tired than hers did. I wondered if jet lag just didn't affect her. She was as chipper as always.

"I'm Natasha Michaels. You can call me Tasha." The two shook hands.

Hermione looked over at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious in my grungy sweats—it seemed I was the only one who hadn't bothered to care about her appearance today. Of course, Tasha looked great, as usual, in a silky sleeveless top and jeans. But before I could introduce myself, two boys came up behind her.

"Hermione, we've been looking for you everywhere," one said. His fiery red hair was a bit shaggy, his mouth full of candy. I saw the box in his hand—a chocolate frog.

"Ronald, it's not polite to talk with your mouth full," Hermione said like she was his mother, pushing his jaw closed. Ron gave her a look.

"That's Ronald Weasley," she said, as if it explained everything.

"Just Ron," he shot back, his mouth muffled with more chocolate.

"And that's Harry Potter," she said, pointing to the other guy, who had short, dark hair, glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

Tasha and I exchanged glances. We'd heard about The Boy Who Lived plenty of times, but we had never seen even a picture. Of course, Voldemort and his followers weren't much of a threat in the States. We just heard about him in the papers our fathers got.

Hermione introduced Tasha to the boys, and there was a lull as all four turned to look at me.

"Oh, I'm Evie." I smiled, taking in their faces. They said nothing. "Locke," I added, almost as an afterthought, then cringed inwardly at how stupid it sounded. "Well—I mean, I'm Evie Locke...." Ron stared at me like I was incompetent. I couldn't blame him. I made a slight whining noise and slumped in my seat.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said. "Actually, do you mind if we share the compartment?"

"No," Tasha said right when I put in, "Not at all."

I tried to close my eyes, but I was pulled into the conversation.

"Evie, Tasha was saying that your fathers just filled the new positions at the Ministry," Hermione chipped in.

"Oh, yes," I said. "We were going to the School of Witchcraft in New York City, in the United States, but the Minister gave us special permission to go here. Since, y'know, this is the only school we can attend in the area."

"Your fathers are the two men in the American wing?" Ron said. "My dad's been talking about two Statesmen."

"Yeah," Tasha said proudly. "The first two members of the newest wing of the Ministry." She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, her green eyes twinkling.

Before I knew it, Hermione told us to change into our robes.

"What's the badge for?" I asked, scrutinizing the badge on each of the trio's robes. Each had a griffin on it backed by a red and yellow shield.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Ours is Gryffindor."

"There are Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, too. Hufflepuffs have got a yellow badger, Ravenclaws a blue raven, and Slytherins have a green snake," Ron finished. "Basically, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are okay, Gryffindor is the best—" at this Ron spread a huge grin onto his face, then continued— "And Slytherin is just horrible."

"Now, Ronald, don't be a pig," Hermione scolded. She turned to us. "Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, Ravenclaws for their wisdom and learning, Gryffindors for their nerve and bravery, and Slytherins for their wit and cunning."

"Oh," Tasha and I said in unison. I snuck a look at Harry, who was quiet and looking out the window. I wondered if this quietness was normal.

"We don't know many nice Slytherins," Hermione added in a quiet voice.

"Many?" Ron said, incredulous. "We don't know _any_!"

"Anyway," Hermione said, annoyed and changing the subject, "How are they going to sort you two?"

I shrugged.

Hogwarts was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! I couldn't even think of adequate words to describe it! It looked like a castle you would dream about in fairy tales. Except ten times bigger. I couldn't believe I would be going to _school_ here!

Tasha and I were walking side by side, our shoulders touching as we followed Harry, Ron and Hermione into what they called the Great Hall. Tasha and I both let out an awed "whoa." The ceiling looked like a night sky, sprinkled with a billion tiny stars. Candles illuminated, quite brightly, the entire Hall from the ceiling, where a thousand floated softly.

Tasha and I sat down across from the trio for the whole night. I looked around at everything around me, and noticed a boy. I settled my gaze for a fleeting moment on his brown eyes, which were boring right into mine. He had a fiery head of bright red hair, worn in a shaggy, rather long style, like Ron's. I blushed and looked away.

That night, Tasha and I met the shy Neville, the outrageous Seamus, Ron's little sister Ginny, Lee Jordan, and Ron's older brothers, the adorable pranksters Fred and George. I blushed when I met them—most likely because George was the one who had been staring at me since Tasha and I had sat down. He winked at me, and I looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him laugh.

After the night's festivities, including a huge feast and the Sorting of the first years, one of the teacher, Professor McGonagall, I think her name was, led Tasha and me to the headmaster's office.

"We will sort you two just like the first years," Professor McGonagall said as she drew out the Sorting Hat, a rather eccentric old hat with a face.

Tasha made me go first. I sat down on the stool Professor McGonagall had placed in front of me, and she put the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Well," The hat said, "I _could_ put you in any house. Quite the brains, a hefty helping of Hufflepuff loyalty--" I shot my gaze to Tasha out of habit. The hat was right—I couldn't stand to be a shy, lonesome wallflower. I had to have _someone_ with me. Call it a security issue. "The sly wit of a Slytherin, but the heart of a Gryffindor." I was leaning toward Gryffindor. I knew people in the house, and it was the only familiar thing so far. It didn't hurt that George Weasley, the one staring at me, was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"All right, Gryffindor," the hat boomed. McGonagall took the hat off my head, and I felt a little weight come off my shoulders, and not just the hat's.

Tasha inched forward, hesitantly sitting on the stool.

I could see her lips moving the slightest bit, and I wondered what she was saying to the hat.

"Ah, I see," the hat pondered, "I see you've got a bit of nerve in you; let's call it daring. Ravenclaw's brains, for sure, but wit mixed in. I see no other house for you now but...Slytherin!"

My heart tugged. My best friend was _not_ going to be in my house?! I was dumbfounded. No one knew Evie without Tasha back home. I fought the distant stinging in my eyes. Tasha wasn't even mean, like Ron said Slytherins were.

McGonagall left us to gather our things and head to our houses.

"Well..." Tasha trailed off.

"I guess this is 'bye, for now," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah," she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. I told her to smile, trying to keep my voice light, and we separated to go to our respective houses.

I found Harry waiting for me. I was rather shocked; Harry didn't come across as the person who I would think to be waiting for me, but I accepted his quiet company nonetheless.

We didn't speak at all. I felt no need to break the comfortable silence I felt around him. I felt an immediate sense of calm around him as he led me to Gryffindor Tower. Soon, though, that calm silence was disturbed.

"Oi, Pothead!"

Harry whipped around to find a pale boy with white-blonde hair smirking at him. It was the most disgusting, sneering smirk I'd ever seen.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. When he spoke to this boy, he spoke of him with passionate hatred. No, scratch that—utter _loathing._

The ugly smirk turned to me. "Who's this, Potty? A new squeeze?" He raised his eyebrows. Harry growled and spoke for me, stepping in front of me. That was good—I had no idea what to say.

"_No_; why do you want to know?" Harry asked. The Malfoy boy's smirk turned into a frown. "What use has she got to you?" Harry turned me around and urged me to keep walking. When we turned the corner, Malfoy took me by surprise, his wand whipping out from his robes. He cornered me into the wall and held the piece of wood to my throat.

"Shove off, you shallow jackass!" I said, eyes still closed, speaking for the first time. "Leave me alone!" I tried to push him off of me, but with little progress. Harry helped me by shouting "Expelliarmus!" I snapped my eyes open and saw that this had distracted the boy for enough time to let me escape. I ran behind Harry toward Gryffindor, sparing one last glance back. The Malfoy boy looked troubled, frowning. His steel blue eyes were narrowed in my direction as he stood up. I whipped around as I saw him curtly turn the corner.

I realized with terror that the green symbol on his robes was for Slytherin. It hit me like a brick—Tasha would be in that house! If everyone in Slytherin was like that Malfoy, Tasha would be _suffocated_.

"Thanks, Harry," I said as I stepped through the hole behind the Fat Lady. I was now in the Gryffindor common room, I realized with relief. I hugged Harry. He put his arms around me awkwardly and stiffly.

As I pulled away from the boy with the lightning scar, I hoped with all my heart that Tasha would be okay.

**

Tasha

**

_Great work, Tasha. Not out of the Headmaster's office for five minutes and you're lost._

I was walking down a hallway that, I hoped with every fiber of my being, was the way toward the Slytherin common room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pale guy with white-blonde hair turn the corner sharply behind me. He looked positively _horrible_. Before I knew it, he was right behind me.

"Lost?" He asked coolly, a smirk on his face replacing the foul mood he had looked to be in. _Read my mind,_ I thought.

"That depends," I replied, "on if you'll tell me the way to the Slytherin common room or not."

There was a pause.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. His blue-grey eyes were narrowed.

I set my jaw. "You tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

I paused. "Natasha." A smile began to tweak at the corner of my mouth. "Tasha Michaels," I said after a slight hesitation.

We stood there for a while, neither of us saying anything.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "are you going to show me the way or not?"

"Come on." He ushered me through a corridor, down a flight of stairs, and to a dead end.

"Um, this is just a wall—"

"Pure blood," Draco Malfoy said to the dead end. To my surprise, the wall writhed and became an archway bordered by snakes. We stepped through the arch and entered the Slytherin common room.

"Malfoy," a boy with dark hair greeted. "Who's the new girl?"

I glared at the boy, who looked like he'd just been slapped.

I suddenly heard a shrill, nasally voice cry, "Drakie!" I saw a girl run to Draco, somehow managing to shoot me a dirty look along the way. He cringed. I studied her looks for a moment before coming to the conclusion that she looked like a pug. But _not _a cute one.

"Who's _she_?" Pug asked.

"Natasha Michaels," I answered her. "I just transferred from New York City."

"I knew you were a foreigner..._Michaels._" She said the word 'foreigner' like most people would say 'prostitute.' "I'm warning you now, keep your hands off my Drakie. He doesn't like grubby Americans like you," she spat. _Wow...are all girls in Slytherin this catty?_

"He's all yours," I said, laughing once and holding up my hands. "I'm not attracted to shallow guys. Especially if he likes pugs like you." A group of guys groaned, a couple punching Draco on the arm. I rolled my eyes. Draco said nothing.

"Ugh. Whatever. Just...stay away from him," Pug retorted. I almost laughed; back in the States she would have been _tortured_ for a comeback like that! _Oh well,_ I thought. _I guess things are different here._

"That's not possible, Miss Parkinson," a greasy-haired, black-garbed man said. "Due to a..._lack of housing,_" the man, who I assumed was a professor, seemed seething at this fact. "Miss Michaels and Mister Malfoy will share connecting dormitories. Welcome to Slytherin, Miss Michaels." With that, he left.

Pansy, and a group of girls that seemed to appear out of nowhere, stalked off. Draco beckoned to me to follow him to "our" dorm.

We faced a large, mahogany door that read:

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Room 205A**_

_**Natasha Michaels**_

_**Room 205B**_

He swung open the door to reveal two more doors, these surrounded by green walls, with signs on the doors indicating whose was whose. Mine, spelling out "Natasha Michaels" in green letters, was on the right.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Michaels," Draco said dully before disappearing into his own dormitory.

I gasped when I walked inside. Everything was set up just like my dorm back in the States! There were a pile of pillows on my bed, my New York calender hung up just beside it. My stereo was in the corner and my tapes, cassettes, and few CDs were in their tower. I realized I was as close to home as I was going to get. The one thing missing was the one person who knew me best: Evie Locke.

I sighed as I straightened the pictures on my desk: the City sights, my favorite picture of Evie and me, other memories from the States....

I wondered if this separation would be good for us. In the States, people confused me with Evie, and vice versa, all the time. It would be strange not having her as an attachment, but I knew I would grow from it. Now, I guess, we would be spreading our wings. I knew I would miss someone to watch my back, though, and having someone's back to watch too. But hey, being in Slytherin couldn't be that bad, could it?


	2. The Question Game

London Air

written by WonderfullyWicked and UntilNeverDawns

**

Recap:

I wondered if this separation was going to be good for us. In the States, people confused me with Evie, and vice versa, all the time. It would be strange not having her as an attachment, but I knew I would grow from it. Now, I guess, we would be spreading our wings. I knew I would miss someone to watch my back, though, and having someone's back to watch too. But hey, being in Slytherin couldn't be that bad, could it?

**

Part Two

Evie

**

"Wrong."

"_What?_"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. Your answer is wrong," Professor Trelawney said, her eyes widening. She paced the room.

I raised my hand. "Amethyst," I answered.

"Correct! Good girl," she clapped enthusiastically. Hermione sunk lower in her seat. I shot her an apologetic look, and she frowned. I was surprised she wasn't angrier; in Transfiguration, earlier that day, she had glared daggers at Seamus Finnegan when he answered a question before her.

"Out of turn, no less," she'd hissed to me, complaining that Seamus hadn't even raised his hand.

Trelawney was quickly becoming my favorite teacher. Aside from her quirks, she was also the last class of the day....

I was the first out of the classroom when she dismissed us; I had full intentions of meeting Tasha and catching up. I hadn't seen her the whole week! It was Friday, and I was going through a mild bout of Tasha-withdrawal.

I was on my way back to Gryffindor Tower when I saw Tasha talking to someone in the hallway outside Binns' classroom.. As I got closer, I saw it was a boy, who kept running his fingers through his black hair. His brown eyes were focused only on Tasha, where she sat on a bench—like there weren't other people around at all.

"Tasha!" I interrupted. She whipped around.

"Evie," she greeted warmly. "This is Blaise Zabini," she said, motioning to the boy with black hair.

"Hey," I said. Blaise held up his hand in a sort of silent wave and said "Hello" back.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said, apologizing more to Blaise than to Tasha, since Blaise was the one who seemed upset by my intrusion.

"No problem," Tasha replied. "I was just explaining the homework from our History of Magic, since _someone_ fell asleep." She smiled.

"Hey!" Blaise's face contorted into a look of faked offense. "You know you wanted to," he retorted.

Tasha just rolled her eyes.

"I've got to be going, anyway," Blaise said. "Nice to meet you, Evie."

"You too," I replied, and Tasha stood up and walked with me, toward the Gryffindor common room. She didn't look fazed by Blaise at all, but instead walked with her head looking straight ahead, her usual look spread on her face. Her look was hard, but her green eyes were soft, making her features quite agreeable. However, there was always a hint of awkwardness to me, in the way her widow's peak swirled slightly off-center, reminding me of her less even-tempered times—her "off-center" times herself, if you like. She had a tendency to be a little over-thinking sometimes, making her emotions more volatile than most. Still, I had yet to see her temper flare—her anger had always been a more brooding kind. As for me, I was the kind to sulk, and had a tendency to let my voice rise quickly.

"How were your classes?" Tasha asked evenly, pushing her brown hair behind her ears.

"Fine. The Divination professor's a nut," I said, referring to Trelawney.

"I know!" Tasha laughed. "She's kind-of loony, if you ask me."

"Yeah," I agreed. "How were yours? I see you've got an admirer," I said.

"Oh, Blaise? We're just friends," Tasha replied, looking at me as she walked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "That doesn't mean he can't still like you," I said, like it was obvious. Because it _was _obvious!

Tasha didn't reply. Soon, we were at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, then said "Wifflesticks" to the Fat Lady.

"Yeah," Tasha replied as the portrait swung open. She waved as I stepped through the portrait hole, and the last thing I saw of her was her turning and walking away before the Fat Lady swung closed.

I woke up at nine o' clock on Saturday morning. I met Hermione, Ron, and Harry for breakfast and we exchanged pleasantries. They asked me how my classes went and I told them, not going into as much detail as I would with Tasha. I was very aware of their reactions, trying to keep it detailed enough so there wasn't an awkward pause, but not too long as to lose their interest.

It was strange to be feeling that; I hadn't done that since I had a boyfriend at the old school. His name was Tyler; he was a smart boy, popular at school, but it ended rather badly because of of that. Since the breakup, I'd stuck with Tasha, and was so used to being totally myself, awkwardness and all, that I'd forgotten how weird it was to think about what I should say, how I should eat, and when to speak up or shut up.

After breakfast, I figured I'd get a head-start on my homework for the weekend. I had eight inches of parchment to write about healing properties of mice for Snape, a constellation map to draw for Trelawney, and some new charms to learn for Flitwick. I would start with the charms; it seemed the least brain-frying for a Saturday morning.

However, my plans were thrown out the window when I ran into two red-headed twins.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, thrown off by the sudden appearance of Fred and George. "You scared me out of my wits!"

"Hello to you, too," they both said. George smiled widely at me, and I blushed, smiling back.

George started, "How's about we go—"

"To Hogsmeade!" Fred finished for him.

Before I could protest, George threw me over his shoulder, and we were headed to Hogsmeade....

Whatever that was.

We ended up in a wonderful place, filled with color, students, and bright smells and sights. It was quaint, and the small-looking buildings themselves were dreary, but the aura around the place was fantastically great. It reminded me, in a sense, of Diagon Alley. But before I could look around, the twins whisked me away and we ended up at a place called the Three Broomsticks. I found myself sitting on a bar stool with George on my right and Fred on my left. George pushed a glass toward me.

"Here," he said, then Fred jumped in to help him say, "Try this."

"What is it?" I asked, noting the yellow-brown liquid with slight foam on top.

"You'll like it," Fred prompted in a sing-song voice.

"It's butterbeer," George answered. I took a sip, a little wary. As soon as the warm liquid hit my lips, my whole body was tingling with a pleasantly warm sensation. I wished Tasha were here with me. I took another sip as Fred asked me,

"How're you liking Hogwarts, Evie?"

I had to think about it. "It's...good," I concluded.

"_That's_ a no," the twins said together, raising their eyebrows at each other.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's still _school_. But, we _do_ have less homework on the first week of school than back home," I defended. On the first week of school in the States, we had loads of homework in every class, overwhelming us. The first years always freaked out, and the older kids would even take bets on which newbie would crack first.

"True," Fred and George agreed. I _did_ love Hogwarts—it was amazing. "It's great, isn't it?" They asked in unison.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked, referring to their unison speaking habits.

"What?" They both asked innocently.

"That!" I replied, and I could help but laugh.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," they chorused, a mischievous twinkle in their brown eyes.

"Do you, like, _rehearse_ that?" I asked, taking a sip of butterbeer.

"Of course not!" They winked. I smiled. "We have no idea what you're talking about," they repeated, and they both took equally long sips of butterbeer.

"Good Merlin," I muttered. A silence followed.

"You know, Evie," George started, breaking the silence. "Fred and I—"

"George and I are thinking of opening—" Fred cut in.

"A joke shop," they both finished.

"Oh, wow," I said.

"It's called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," they announced.

"We're almost done with the plans," Fred said proudly.

"Can I help?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, we'll need employees when we open," Fred replied.

"All right, count me in," I smiled, draining the last of my butterbeer.

Fred suddenly perked up, looking at the door.

"Hi!" I heard a girl's voice. Fred grinned, going to the girl.

"Who's this?" I mouthed to George.

"The girlfriend," he mouthed back.

"Oh." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Evie, this is Angelina Johnson. Angelina, this is Evie Locke." We waved hellos.

She was a pretty girl. I hoped she and Fred were good together. George obviously approved, so I figured she was okay. And the way Fred looked at her, I could have sworn she was the only girl in the room.

"Come on, Evie." George took my hand, pulling me up and we walked to the door. "Let's give them some privacy," he whispered dramatically.

George's hands were in his pockets as we stood outside the Three Broomsticks. I studied him. His hair fell slightly in his gorgeous brown eyes, which were staring right back at me. I leaned against the wood of the little place. He was _really_ tall...

But that was okay.

He looked right back at me, studying me for what seemed like hours.

But that was okay, too.

The silence was brought to an end by a group of Hogwarts students coming through the door. I sighed, noting that the adorably sweet moment had come to an awkward end. We cleared our throats, and I looked at my shoes. When the last of the students had gone inside, I looked up again. George was still fixed on me. I flushed.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested. I happily accepted.

We walked slowly, my fingers fiddling with each other, and George's hands in his pockets.

"So, Wimbourne Wasps or Chudley Cannons?" George asked suddenly.

"Tough one. I'd have to say Cannons," I replied.

"Good girl," George said approvingly. I laughed.

"Weird Sisters or Rebel Blue?"

"Weird Sisters," he said immediately. "Rebel Blue's too...American." He grinned at me.

"Hey!" I pretended to be offended.

"Flowers or chocolates?"

"Flowers. Krum or Aarons?"

"Krum. What are you talking about, _Aarons_?" George looked at me. "He doesn't even play for a good team...." There was a significant pause. "Apples or bananas?"

I laughed. "Strawberries." He smiled.

We talked for a while longer, then ended up in a small clearing. He sat on the ground as I looked around.

"Evie," George said, looking up at me, "you're really fun to be around. I like you."

"I...like you too, George." I tried to play it cool. I didn't think it was working, and I felt a smile break onto my face.

We headed back toward the Three Broomsticks, talking and laughing the whole way.

**

Tasha

**

After breakfast on Saturday morning, I went looking for Evie. I wanted to hang out with her, thinking maybe we would hang out on the Quidditch pitch if there was nobody there, or maybe we could paint our nails outside on the soft, expansive grass.

My plans were foiled by someone calling my name.

"Michaels!" My head jerked behind me, and I saw one of the guys from Slytherin call my name.

"Yeah?" I replied. I'd hate to say it, but I'd forgotten the boy's name.

"Adrian Pucey," he reminded me, his hands in his pockets. He acknowledged me by nodding. A second guy walked up to him.

"Tasha," I introduced myself to both of them.

"Theo Nott," Adrian pointed to the guy behind him. "And I thought you were _Na_tasha?"

I shrugged. "I think you're wrong," I said, mocking his tone.

"D'you want to head to Hogsmeade? Some of us were heading there, if you'd like to come along."

"Um, I can't." I was walking backwards towards, I hoped, the Slytherin common room. "I have homework, and extra stuff." I cringed inwardly at how awkward that sounded.

There was a pause. "We've got the whole weekend," Theo offered. I hesitated.

"What's Hogsmeade, anyway?"

"We'll show you," Theo said, and I noticed both boys' moods had brightened. They obviously wanted to show the new girl Hogsmeade.... "After we change." We raced to Slytherin.

I won.

We went to our rooms to change. I came out in dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved black henley, which was rather tight, but looked fine. Being slightly uncomfortable was worth looking good; I'd learned that much from the School of Witchcraft back in New York.

Theo was wearing jeans and a gray sweater; Adrian, a Puddlemere sweatshirt. I was tempted to make an ugly face and taunt him on his choice of Quidditch teams, but I refrained.

We met up with Blaise Zabini and Draco.

"Hey Pucey, Nott." Draco acknowledged Adrian, and nodded to Theo. Then he noticed me, making a face. "Wait, why'd you bring _her_?"

"I invited her," Adrian said. "She's never been to Hogsmeade."

Draco muttered something under his breath, to which Blaise sniggered, and started walking away. Adrian and Theo walked on either side of me, letting Draco lead.

Draco led us to a pub called the Three Broomsticks. We sat down in a booth; Adrian and Blaise were across the table, and poor me squished between the toned bods of Theo and Draco.

I was handed a drink. "What is it?"

"Butterbeer. Try some," Blaise instructed. I took a sip and smiled, the warm drink bringing back fond memories of New York. Then I heard the door open and Evie's laugh met my ears.

"Hey Draco, will you let me out?"

He seemed annoyed at the request to move, but obliged. I headed over to Evie, who was talking to one of the Weasley twins. I couldn't tell which one.

"Tasha!" She cried when she saw me.

"Evie!" I grinned, giving her a hug. "Come over here, there are some people I want you to meet." I dragged her away from the twin, who Evie hastily introduced as George as I took her over to the booth where we were sitting.

"Evie, you know Blaise. This here is Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, and--"

"We've met," Draco said coldly before I could introduce him to Evie.

"Jackass," Evie said under her breath, sizing him up.

Draco stood up, frowning. Oh no.

"_What_ did you say?"

**


	3. Drama Ending in a Broken Quill

Part Three

Recap:

Draco led us to a pub called the Three Broomsticks.

I was promptly handed a drink. "What is it?"

"Butterbeer. Try some," Blaise instructed. I took a sip and smiled, the warm drink bringing back fond memories of New York. Then I heard the door open and Evie's laugh met my ears.

"Hey Draco, will you let me out?"

He seemed annoyed and the request to move, but obliged. I headed over to Evie, who was talking to one of the Weasley twins.

"Tasha!" She cried when she saw me.

"Evie!" I grinned, giving her a hug. "Come over here, there are some people I want you to meet." I dragged her away from the twin, who Evie hastily introduced as George as I took her over to the booth where we were sitting.

"Evie, meet Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, and--"

"We've met," Draco said coldly before I could introduce him.

"Jackass," Evie said under her breath, sizing him up.

Draco stood up, frowning. Oh no.

"_What_ did you say?"

**

Evie

**

Crap. He was getting dangerously close. I didn't quite think through what might happen _after_ I made the comment. Back in the States I didn't know anyone who would be this testy, but this Malfoy character was sure something else.

"Get away from me," I said, pushing him away and taking out my wand. "Oh, and stay away from _her_, she's my best friend." I pointed to Tasha with my wand.

"And what if I don't?" He sneered, his eyes glinting. He didn't take his eyes off of mine, but moved his hand so his wand was pointing right at Tasha. His look clearly told me that he had sinister things in mind.

"Don't test me," I growled, and punched him square in the jaw.

**

Tasha

**

Evie took my arm and we ran outside. The Weasley twin, George, who had been talking to Evie before the fiasco, followed us.

"Why the _hell _did he do that?" Evie yelled, kicking a tree angrily.

"I barely know him!" I said as a defense. "But I'm probably going to catch Hades tonight when I get back to Slytherin."

"Oh yeah, he's your _roommate_," Evie said shakily, clutching to George.

"How do you know him?" I asked Evie, curious. They _must_ not have gotten off on good terms....

We hugged and headed back to school. In that brief moment, I wondered why I was placed in Slytherin if I couldn't stand what just happened.

We separated to go in our own common rooms, and I locked both doors that connected my room to Draco's. I put on music, hoping it would cheer me up. When I turned around, Draco Malfoy was standing in my doorway, looking anything but happy.

**

Evie

**

Draco Malfoy...ugh! Scum of the earth! I hated him so much! I just couldn't get over how rude he'd been at the Three Broomsticks.

"Evie," George called to me, coming into earshot, and I was normal again.

I swallowed, adjusting my textbooks around my lap. I was sitting on the common room couch, trying to work on homework. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I guess," I turned to face him. "I don't know what came over me."

"But I gotta say, you throw a mean punch," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks..."

"Anytime."

There was a pause. "Well, I've gotta get going. Thanks," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Anytime," he said again.

I tapped my pen on the desk impatiently. It was Monday morning in History of Magic. It was so boring! I was about to fall asleep when a note flew onto the top of my desk.

_Bored? Binns can be that way. Skip the rest of the day and come with me and Fred to the quidditch pitch. The sixth years are having a little party. We'd love to see you there._

_George._

_PS Bring your broom._

Ha—George obviously didn't know my clumsiness, and lack of hand-eye coordination. But I was desperate for some fun, and fresh oxygen. So, as soon as Professor Binns dismissed us, I ran out of the room, getting my broom and running toward the pitch.

**

Tasha, the night before

**

I looked into Malfoy's cold, grey-blue eyes, narrowed with anger.

"I thought I locked that," I said, trying to keep my tone light.

"I'm a wizard, remember?" Draco rolled his eyes, which were still filled with rage. "I can go through _any_ door. And remember also that you and your little friend—" he whined the last word, referring to Evie— "made me look like an idiot! I swear to you, if you ever do that again—"

"You brought this on yourself," I interrupted bitterly. "If you'd kept your opinions to yourself and your big mouth shut Evie wouldn't have been compelled to do the things she did."

He turned around and I thought he was going to leave, but then I saw Draco pick up my favorite, eagle-feather quill and throw it toward the wall. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I turned around and found my quill embedded in the wall and my shoulder bleeding. _Merlin, how badly can a quill hurt you?_ I thought, feeling the pain in my arm.

Draco had left—he'd gone after ruining my quill. I assessed the damage of the wall—there was a small ink spot and a hole like a dart from where the quill hit the wall. My quill, however, wasn't as lucky. The tip was broken off, and part of the stem of the feather had split in half. I found it completely hopeless—my quill was not fixable.

"Miss Michaels, How did this happen?" Madame Pomfrey asked me five minutes later, when I saw her in the Hospital Wing. She was examining my cut as I thought about it.

"Umm..." I trailed off. Part of me _really_ wanted to rat out Malfoy, while another part told me to keep my mouth shut. "I...I fell asleep and my quill hit my shoulder," I lied.

Madame Pomfrey shrugged. "Happens to the best of us." Then she warned, "This'll leave a scar."

"That's not a big deal," I replied. She waved her wand and the bleeding stopped. All that was left was a pinkish-red line on my arm.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey." I used a Scourgify charm to clean off the blood and fixed the hole in my shirt.

After returning to Slytherin, I stormed to Malfoy's room, suddenly flowing with anger at what he did.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably, standing up from his desk and turning toward me slowly.

"Three things," I said. I'd thought this out on my way back to the dorm. "I want an apology, a thank you, and a new quill."

He looked a mix between shocked, angry and confused.

"I don't owe you anything, Michaels."

"Actually, you do," I argued. I pulled down the neck of my shirt, exposing my shoulder, part of my collarbone, and the scar. Malfoy's eyebrow's raised in what came across as a hopeful confusion. I rolled my eyes. "You owe me an apology for this," I said, pointing at the scar. Then I pulled my shirt up and continued my list. "You owe me a thank-you for not ratting you out to Madame Pomfrey, and you owe me a new eagle feather quill to replace the one you shot at my wall."

I went to my own dorm, ready to go to bed. He followed me but didn't say anything. He merely stood in my doorway, looking like I'd slapped him. His eyes darted from where my scar was, under my shirt, to my face like a hamster.

I stood there, watching him and waiting for one of us to break the silence. I folded.

"Fine," I said. "You can go. I don't care. Goodbye." I turned to my desk, straightening the parchment that had scattered across my desk and searching for another quill. I didn't hear any sign of motion, so I turned toward my doorway.

Draco Malfoy stood unmoving, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Uh, the door is _that_ way," I said, twirling my finger in a motion that meant he should turn around and leave.

"Okay, fine, if that's the way you want to play, Michaels." He turned around stiffly. "_Goodbye_."

He slammed the door behind him.

***


	4. Of Coordination, Quidditch, and Reunions

PART FOUR

Recap:

**

Evie

**

Bored? Binns can be that way. Skip the rest of the day and come with me and Fred to the quidditch pitch. The sixth years are having a little party. We'd love to see you there.

_George._

_PS Bring your broom._

Ha—George obviously didn't know my clumsiness, and lack of hand-eye coordination. But I was desperate for some fun, and fresh oxygen. So, as soon as Professor Binns dismissed us, I ran out of the room, getting my broom and running toward the pitch.

****

Fred, George, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and I were all flying around the Quidditch pitch. I had always reveled in the feeling of the wind in the air, and being weightless in the air, looking down 300 feet to the ground. I also could fly on a broom much, much better than I could actually play Quidditch.

Much to my dismay, Fred discovered the Quaffle and started passing it around. I avoided it at all costs.

"Are you scared?" George teased.

"No," I replied. "I just have absolutely _zero_ hand-eye coordination."

George laughed. Soon, it was fairly uncontrollable.

"It's not funny!" I yelled at him, wishing I could smack him.

My lack of Quidditch skills sparked a conversation about the sport. I'd learned it back in the States, but had failed that unit.

The Quidditch conversation, in turn, sparked another one, this about Viktor Krum, international Quidditch star. This took to talking about the Triwizard Tournament, because apparently, Krum had participated in the Tournament. I made them explain the whole deal to me, about the four tasks, and the Portkey, and everything. Angelina and Katie supplied most of the story, with several comments from Fred and George. I felt proud to be Harry's friend after they'd explained it all. He'd been through a lot, and didn't want to lose his friends, no matter how new they were, which explained his protectiveness toward me.

"They're having a Triwizard reunion," Angelina said, seeming to just remember.

"Already? It's only been a year," Katie replied.

"They decided they liked having the schools together, so they're throwing a masquerade ball and inviting them to stay for a while," Angelina replied. "I overheard it would be a few months, and I don't see why they would have them stay for that long."

"The students want to be able to forge new friendships," Katie said, offering a suggestion. "And they want to see their old friends for more than just...one night."

"When is it?" I asked. I was intrigued by this Triwizard Tournament and this reunion deal.

"October," Angelina replied. "The ball will be right before Halloween, and the reunion will last through the Christmas holidays."

I was studying in the common room when George suddenly took my hand and swept me out the door.

"George, I was busy!" I protested.

"You've got to see this, Evie."

He led me hurriedly to the quidditch pitch and stopped.

"What—?"

"Look." He pointed out toward the pitch.

The sunset. It was absolutely amazing! The great ball of fire splashed red, pink, orange and gold across the canvas of the sky. The clouds reflected a dark fuchsia. One ray of light shone right onto George. We looked at each other at the same time.

George laughed. "You're glowing," he said, turning toward him.

I smiled. My fingers itched to touch him. I wanted it so badly that it hurt to look at him.

My hands started to shake slightly as I went to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry for taking you away from your work," George said, emphasizing "work" with a goofy face. I laughed. "But you were the first person I thought of."

"Thanks," I managed, my heart about ready to burst. I looked up into his brown eyes.

There was a silence. The sun was almost gone below the horizon, the vivid colors now reduced to watered-down pastels.

"You're beautiful," George whispered, barely audible. If I hadn't seen his lips move, I wouldn't have known he'd said it.

My fingers trembled as I reached to brush a piece of his hair out of his eyes.

I wanted to touch his face. I wanted to take my hand, and feel my lips on his. I briefly wondered whether or not I was merely infatuated.

I brought my hand down slowly.

George's hands found their way to my, and pulled me to him by my waist. I lost my balance and found my hands on his chest. I had to tilt my head up at a rather uncomfortable angle to see him smile at me.

With George's hands clasped around the back of my waist, and mine on his chest, we watched the sun set, the moon rise, and the stars begin to twinkle. I rested my head on his chest and felt like nothing bad could ever happen to me.

***

Tasha

***

I woke up, showered, got dressed, and headed down to breakfast. Some of the Slytherin girls were huddled around the bulletin board. I saw the Parkinson girl and her posse leave once they saw me, looking at me disgustedly. I saw a big poster on the board that read:

_Triwizard Reunion! The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving October 30th and welcomed with a Masquerade Ball on Halloween. _

I shrugged. What was a Triwizard? I'd have to ask Evie if she knew what that was.

I headed down to breakfast and took a seat next to Theo and Adrian.

"Hey Tasha, you hear about the Triwizard thing?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, what is it? I don't think we have anything like it in the States," I said.

"Well, it brought together the three major European wizarding schools: Beauxbatons, the all-girls school, Durmstrang, the all-boys school, and Hogwarts," Theo said.

"That's us," Adrian put in, teasing. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Theo to keep going.

"Three champions, one from each school, is selected to compete in three tasks. Last year, there were four. Someone put Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. The first task was retrieving a golden egg from a dragon. Nasty business that was, what with the Hungarian Horntail.... The egg they got gave them a clue to the next task, which was rescuing someone of great value to them from the bottom of the Black Lake."

"That led to the Maze," Adrian cut in. "The Cup was at the center of the Maze. Cedric Diggory, a seventh-year Hufflepuff, and Potter got to it, and it turned out to be a Portkey. The Dark Lord got them then; Potter almost died, and Diggory actually _did_."

"Yikes!" I said. "Sounds dangerous."

"Well, yeah. And now they're bringing them all back. Those Beauxbatons girls, oh man..." Adrian and Theo shared a knowing look. I didn't even want to know.

I let them talk. I'd heard of Durmstrang—our school in the States had its fair share of competitions with Durmstrang. I left for class when I saw Malfoy come into the Great Hall, but I did overhear him asking Adrian if he was holding Quidditch tryouts. Yes! This weekend. This was my chance to show Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy, what Natasha Marissa Michaels could do.


	5. Masquerade

PART FIVE

**

Evie

**

The next time I saw Tasha was in Double Potions on Tuesday.

"So, did you hear about that masquerade ball?" she asked me, excitement in her green eyes.

"Yeah," I replied, rather absentmindedly. I wasn't terribly interested. I was thankful, though, that I could dance better than I played Quidditch.

"Who're you going with?"

"No one; I wasn't really planning on going. You?" I replied casually.

"Well, I'm not going with anyone yet. I was planning on going with you as a group. Adrian and Theo don't have dates either, and I'm sure Hermione could join us!"

"Tasha, I'm not going," I repeated.

"Evie," she looked at me. "You have to. One, I'll be alone; two, George will probably miss you—" I rolled my eyes, but smiled at this. "And three, Professor McGonagall told me it's required."

"You can't be serious," I groaned, exasperated.

Tasha smiled at me apologetically. "I wish."

George met up with me after classes.

"Busy?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Come on, then. We're going to Hogsmeade."

I was used to George sneaking to Hogsmeade; he often bragged of a new shortcut at breakfasts. This, however, was the first time I'd been accompanying him on his shortcut adventures.

We sat outside the Three Broomsticks with butterbeers, just to two of us. We were quiet, enjoying the surprisingly warm afternoon.

"Evie," George started, looking at me. "You know that Masquerade Ball?"

My stomach flipped. "Yeah."

"D'you..." he held his hand behind his neck. "You think you might want to go with me?"

A huge smile broke out onto my face. "I'd like that."

George grinned back.

The next time I saw Tasha was when she tackled me on a Saturday morning. A strange greeting, to say the least....

"Evie! Hi," she breathed.

"Hi..." I said, rubbing my neck. "You seem..._awake_."

"Come on. The ball is in a week! We have to find our dresses."

A gaggle of students was going to Hogsmeade, most of them girls, who I figured were also picking out their dresses for the masquerade ball. We all headed to Hogsmeade and were let loose like tornadoes, searching through shops for the perfect dress.

Tasha and I found ourselves wandering into a small, quaint dress shop with dark walls and brick floors. We had a blast picking out the most stupid, crazy dresses. My favorite was one Tasha tried on: it was a green, strapless number with a short, ultra-poofy skirt and a red, curved strip running around the whole thing. We laughed for what seemed like hours at the fact she looked like a Christmas candy!

Finally, we decided on two dresses and went back to Hogwarts.

The day of the ball arrived. That morning after breakfast, George caught me by the lake.

"Hey," he said. "Didn't see you this morning."

"Sorry," I looked up at him. "I was with Ron and Harry." I figured I wouldn't go into detail about the encounter with Crabbe and Goyle that morning either. It's _not_ fun having pumpkin juice spit on your arms by two dumb gorillas, carrying a message from a one Draco Malfoy that he wanted to wish me a horrible time at the masquerade.

"We still on for tonight?" George asked. I nodded excitedly. "Good." He slowly reached for my hand, and we laced out fingers together and started to walk. A shock ran through my body. That urge to touch him surged again. I stopped walking.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head. George turned so he was face to face with me. We just looked at each other for a moment, then I reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes. He smiled, taking his hand, still intertwined with my own, and running it along my jawline.

All of a sudden, I heard Tasha call my name. I cleared my throat.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked, dropping my hand and tucking a piece of my dark blonde hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. I'll be at your dorm at 6:30," he said. He held my gaze for a moment longer. Tasha found my and ran up to me, breathless. I tore my eyes away from him.

"'Bye, George," I smiled.

"6:30!" He called after me as Tasha pulled me away.

"You're going with George?" Tasha asked, grinning.

"Yeah," I smiled back. Tasha squealed.

"I'm just going as friends with Adrian and Theo."

"What about that jerk Malfoy you room with?"

"Draco and I aren't on speaking terms," she said through her teeth, still trying to keep up her happy demeanor. We got our dresses and sneaked Tasha into my dorm room. She complained that she wanted to be in her own dorm room.

"Tash, one: George is meeting me here at 6:30. Two: _You have a jerk for a roommate_," I said disgustedly.

"Oh, yeah."

We got ready, did our hair, fixed our makeup and got on our shoes by precisely 6:21.

"Okay," Tasha said, inspecting herself. "I think I'm ready. What do you think?"

She wore a black dress that covered her white heels. There was a slit all the way down the side of the dress with white fabric in it, covered with embroidered flowers. Her dark, red-brown hair was elegantly put half-up, and curled. Her lips were a bright red.

"You're...amazing," I said, struggling to find the right words. "What about me?" I headed to the full-length mirror.

My dark blonde hair was left down, and wavy. My heels were a silky royal blue, matching the jewel pendant around my neck. My dress was a sage green, with a sweetheart neckline and a silky, tea-length material.

"You look stunning," Tasha decided, and fixed on her silver and onyx bracelet. "The pendant brings out your eyes."

We looked at each other for a moment, sharing a silent, sister-esque moment. Then we hugged each other. "Ready?" I asked, and we donned our masks.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. It was George.

"Evie?" He looked really nice. He wore a black shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and black pants. The only hint of color was his bright red hair, partly concealed by the mask he wore. _Man, he looks good..._ I thought to myself, and bit my lip to try and disguise my smile. I don't think it worked.

"Actually, I'm afraid Evie has left for the evening," I teased in a horrible English accent.

"Well then, she'll be bloody jealous when she hears I was out with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts tonight," he whispered in my ear as he extended his arm. I took it graciously, Tasha following. I could practically feel her eyes boring laser beams into the back of my head.

"Good thing you're not required to wear dress robes this year," I said with a smile in my voice. He laughed.

The Great Hall was decorated elegantly and fantastically. The candles shone above us, the main source of light. The tables were all cleared out, and everything seemed to be filled with more life than normal.

Tasha found Adrian, and bade us a rushed goodbye. George led me to the dance floor.

At first I protested, arguing with the fact I could possibly have two left feet. But George made me feel right at home, and we danced for what seemed like ages. George taught me, to my humor and humiliation, how to salsa dance. We talked, laughed, and had a great time.

After a while, the first slow song of the night was being played. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist.

"You look really good," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "You look...wow." I felt stupid for saying that, and I cringed inwardly and wished I'd thought out a response before speaking.

George just smiled back. "Thanks."

Suddenly, our sweet silence was broken by George taking my hand and leading me outside.

"What was that for?"

"I needed some fresh air," he said as he, once again, put his hands on my waist. I snaked my arms around his middle and rested my head on his chest.

It was so romantic, with the crickets chirping, the owls hooting far away, and the very dim lighting that made his features blur.

"Evie?"

"Yeah?" I didn't move. He didn't speak; he just responded by placing one hand behind my neck and pulling my face close to his.

He took a deep breath, then leaned forward.

"Is this...?" he started.

"It's all fine," I answered. He lifted our masks and I smiled as we kissed.

**

Tasha

**

I was talking to Adrian about Quidditch tactics when a guy in a Durmstrang uniform asked me to dance. I accepted and we started to waltz. I could only notice his eyes, which were a strange, haunting mixture of gray and blue. I recognized him, however, when he smirked.

"_Malfoy_?" I squawked.

"Michaels?" He looked taken aback at the fact that he was dancing with me. I dropped my arms and left hurriedly, and, rather upset, went to go get a drink. I made Adrian give me a small dose of the firewhiskey I knew he smuggled in, and I drank it like a shot. Then I grabbed a whole bottle of butterbeer.

"Easy, girl," Theo warned after I had chugged almost half the bottle. He tried to reassure me that Malfoy didn't mean to ask me to dance, while, _somehow_ simultaneously trying to get me to dance with him.

It wasn't working.

I was trying to drown my misery when...

"Tasha...Tasha Michaels!"

My head jerked up. It was Evie. "Hey, Evie," I said almost wearily.

She didn't even get a chance to open her mouth again before she was cut off by a tall guy, looking about eighteen, and dressed in a red Durmstrang uniform—not unlike the one Malfoy was wearing.

"Vood you care to dance?" He asked me in his thick, Bulgarian accent. Yep, he was a real Durmstrang boy...the real deal. _Boy, they made them good in Bulgaria...._

Oh, Merlin. Did I _really_ just think that?!

I looked at Evie, and she mouthed "go on" and jerked her head toward the guy, who was waiting for a reply from me. She smiled maternally and blinked slowly.

"Sure," I said. The boy took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The dance was slow, a soft, gentle waltz. In his arms I felt like I could have been floating.

"I don't remember you from last year," he said slowly.

"I wasn't here last year. I transferred from the School of Witchcraft in the States."

He looked to be in deep thought as we kept dancing.

"Vy did you leave America?" He asked, then seemed to forget his manners. "You don't haff to tell me if it's too personal, I mean."

"No, it's fine. My dad got a job offer with the Ministry of Magic, so we moved here."

"Didn't you think about vat you vere leaving behind in the States? Friends? Any...special people?" The word "states" sounded funny coming from a Bulgarian guy.

"Of course I thought of the implications. I left behind a few friends, my cousins and an awesome Quidditch team, but--"

"You play Kvidditch?" he asked. I almost laughed from the way he said "Quidditch." Then I realized I had to be mature if I was going to keep talking to this boy.

I nodded.

"I played Chaser back in the States. I'm planning on playing Chaser this year, but I haven't tried out yet..." I figured I'd stop talking about myself before I started rambling. "Do you play?"

"A little bit," he said, a mischievous smile in his warm, brown eyes.

The subject of Quidditch kept us talking for a while, only interrupted by him offering to get us drinks. I declined, and he smiled as he took me in his arms again to dance.

Then, at midnight, when everyone pulled off their masks, I found out the identity of the boy I'd been dancing with the entire night.

I found myself dancing in the arms of Viktor Krum.

********


	6. Around Midnight and the Aftermath

PART SIX

Evie

****

As Tasha went off to dance with the Bulgarian guy, George came over to me and casually slipped an arm around my shoulder.

"Evie, does he look familiar to you?" George asked.

"Um, _American_ here..."

He continued as if I wasn't even there. "He looks like—oh Merlin! He is!"

"George, _what_?!" I asked irritably.

"That's Viktor Krum!" George whispered. "Your friend is dancing with an international quidditch _star_!"

"Oh my..." I trailed off, not sure how to react.

Instead of waiting in the Great Hall, George took me outside around midnight, when the masks would be taken off.

He carried me to the edge of the lake, leaned his face close to mine, and suddenly fell, taking me with him as we splashed into the lake. I screamed.

When my head came up out of the water, George was grinning, everything above his waist dry.

"Oops." A mischievous twinkle arose in his eye.

"George!" I hit his arm. As mad as I wanted to be about my ruined dress, a smile crept onto my features.

George laughed and brushed a piece of wet hair out of my face. When he leaned forward, I dunked him under the water. _Take that, George Weasley!_

I smiled triumphantly as he came up out of the water, spitting part of the lake out of his mouth.

We arrived in the common room at around one o'clock in the morning. The other Gryffindors were talking loudly, butterbeers—and a few shots of firewhiskey—being passed around.

"Evie! George!" Fred bounced over to us, a butterbeer in his hand. He opened his mouth and turned to George, ready to say something. However, he turned to me and said, "You kids have fun."

George pulled me over to the fireplace and into an empty chair. I was halfway on his lap and halfway on the arm of the chair. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

We stayed like that for what could have been hours.

Soon, though, we were practically falling asleep. George started to twirl a piece of my dirty blonde hair around his finger. He turned to me.

"Evie..."

"Yeah?"

"Evie, Evie, Evie..." he whispered. I looked into his brown eyes.

"What?"

"Mmm...Eeevieeeee," he said, drawing my name out ridiculously and making me laugh. "Hey," he continued, and looked back at me, his eyes twinkling. He leaned closer.

"Be my girlfriend."

I looked at the fire. The flames danced, blending a warm orange with a bright yellow and a blood red. A sliver of blue flame resided at the very bottom. I laughed and replied,

"Okay, George, I will."

To that, he smiled, leaned forward very slowly, and kissed me.

********

Tasha

***

Viktor and I danced until two in the morning. Growing weary, I led him to my room.

"Thanks a lot, Viktor. I had a great time."

"No, Natasha, thank you. I had a vunderful night."

He left, but not before taking my hand in his, and kissing it.

"Goodnight," I called as he started to walk away.

"Goodnight, Natasha," he replied, looking back with one fleeting glance.

I turned around, closed my door, wrapped my arms around my shoulders and sighed, sliding to the floor in sheer joy.

"Have fun?" A cold voice asked me.

"Yes I did, no thanks to you." I stood up to face the evil demon/roommate standing on my floor.

"Admit it, Michaels," Draco said with a cocky smile, "you enjoyed dancing with me."

"No, I didn't. Now if you don't mind," I said, showing him the door. "What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"Er...looking for something," he replied, and bolted out.

I changed clothes, and in a sudden burst of energy, I grabbed my broomstick and flew out my window to find Evie.

"Tasha!" Evie cried when she opened the window. She'd been reading _Witch Weekly_ on her bed, apparently unable to sleep. "How'd it go with Viktor Krum?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively upon speaking the name of pure quidditch godliness.

"It was fantastic," I gushed, placing my broom on the wall and smiling. "We danced until two in the morning and he walked me to my room, like a perfect gentleman."

Evie smiled. "No goodnight kiss?"

"One." I watched Evie raise her eyebrows. "On the hand," I clarified.

Her eyebrows returned to normal and she said, "Wow, Tash, that sounds really romantic."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It felt that way too! Oh, how did things go with George?"

"They were great, but he's no international star!" Evie's shoulders shook as her bouncy laugh met my ears.

"Spill now," I ordered with a grin. I felt a tiny bit uncomfortable talking about Viktor Krum. I would have spilled until I fell asleep and still would have talked about him in my dreams, but I felt like I should keep things under control. Besides, Evie needed her time to talk, too. _She can't listen all the time, _I thought._ Though she usually does...._

"Okay. We danced, he kissed me, he pushed me in the lake, I pushed him back, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and we kissed again." She spoke like I was her mother. When Mrs. Locke asked Evie about school, she always gave her the most vague synopsis possible. I guess it was just a gift.

"Merlin, Evie, what did you say?" I almost shrieked. Evie shushed me and pointed to her roommate, a temperamental blonde whose name I didn't know.

"Yes, of course!" She whispered dramatically.

We spent the next two hours talking until I almost fell asleep on her floor. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep—dreaming, strangely enough, about Quidditch.

*******


	7. Natasha Michaels, Psychologist

PART SEVEN

Evie

*****

I woke up at ten o'clock on the dot. It was Sunday.

I dragged myself out of bed, threw on jeans and a sweatshirt, and went out to the quidditch pitch with my broom. Even if I couldn't play quidditch, I could fly like a bird.

I kicked off and started soaring through the air. I closed my eyes for a while, reveling in the feeling of the wind knocking into my face but also, somehow, caressing it. I held out my arms.

Suddenly I was cut out of my daydreaming when I felt something whiz by me.

A patch of white-blonde hair whipped past and I gasped as I felt the handle of the broom graze my arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

When he turned to look at me, I recognized him as Draco Malfoy. _Great,_ I thought.

He just glared at me.

"What are you _doing_?!" I asked him again, flying closer. His face was a complicated mix of emotions.

"Shove off," he said, sounding frustrated and burying his head in his hands.

"Just thought I'd let you know you practically took my arm off." I started to turn, flying off quickly and angrily.

"Locke," he called, making me turn around. "It's Evie, right?" I paused. "Your first name," he prompted.

"Yeah," I said, a bit wary. "And I have to go." I turned away.

A knock on my door came when I was finishing up a paper due for Snape.

"Evie! Open up!"

I paused, looking up at the door. I recognized George's voice.

"Evie, please?"

I flicked my wand at the door. "It's open."

George flew into the room and shut the door.

"What was that about?" I asked him, and dipped my quill into ink.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he offered to me as a reply. I wasn't quite sure what it meant, but I figured he was pulling pranks, as usual.

I heard a crash, then a scream. George grinned and snorted.

I didn't reply as I focused back on my paper.

_The mandrake's many uses include antidotes to some rare..._

"Evie," George said, taking his fingers and tilting my chin up so our eyes met. "You realize it's Sunday, right?"

I nodded.

"That means we should be out in the _sun_!"

"George, I've got a paper due," I whined.

"That's what Sunday _night_ is for," George teased. "Come on. Walk with me."

He laced his fingers with mine and we headed outside. On our way out of the common room, George winked at Fred, and Fred nodded and winked back. I looked at George questioningly, who in return ignored me.

We ambled along until George found a place he liked.

"So, yesterday, at the ball," George said. "That wasn't nice, Evie. I still smell like seaweed!" He grinned.

"Hey, you started it," I replied, smiling.

We stood side-by-side as the sun began to set.

"Pumpkin juice or pumpkin pie?" George asked, just like the first day in Hogsmeade.

"Pie," I answered, without thinking. "Potions or Transfiguration?"

"Merlin, Snape hates me. Transfiguration," George said.

"Is that because of the rash you gave him?" I asked, laughing.

"That was Fred's idea," he said innocently. "Trelawney or Sprout?"

"Trelawney, hands down."

We went back and forth for a while. During a significant pause, thought, George took his hand and placed it on my hip, pulling me to him. I rested my free hand on his cheek after I got my balance back. His brown eyes looked right into mine.

Before I could analyze anything else, his lips pressed onto mine. My fingers ran through his hair and we stayed like that until it was dark and our breathing was shallow.

"It's bloody cold out here!" George cried a minute later. I crossed my arms over my chest and he kissed me once more before we went back inside.

*******

Tasha

*****

I woke up nervous. Today was the day I was trying out for the Slytherin quidditch team.

At ten o'clock Adrian trooped all of us out, all still half-asleep, to the pitch.

He made us all stand in a line, standing stick-straight, until he was done lecturing us about how the lucky few to make the team would have to have dedication, patience, motivation, blah blah blah. I saw Draco sleeping, while standing up, no less, until Adrian finished. Draco woke up with a snap of his eyes.

Our warm-up was running the length of the whole pitch. To the end of the pitch, then back the other way. On foot.

When we finally made it into the air, Adrian made it a point to throw Bludgers at me every chance he could. I was off looking for the Snitch when a Bludger grazed my shoulder. I yelled at Adrian to quit being a sexist jerk and let me find the bloody Snitch, to which he replied,

"You're American. Quit saying _bloody_."

I noticed something was wrong with the incarnation of pure blood evil, also known as my roommate, Draco Malfoy. He wasn't even looking for the Snitch.

"Oy, Malfoy!" I called. His head jerked in my direction. "I bet you ten galleons that I'll find the Snitch before you."

At that he snapped to attention. "You're on, Michaels," he shouted back.

I zoomed away, my instincts kicking in. I started weaving through people, taking him on a wild goose chase while searching for the tiny Golden Snitch through my peripherals. After five minutes of searching and leading Draco on, I finally saw the tiny, winged ball and went into a nose-dive before Draco could even blink. By the time he followed me, I was reaching out to grab the Snitch. I finally got it when it was close to the ground, making me fall off of my broom.

Draco landed next to me gracefully. "There's this thing called coordination, Michaels. Might want to get some."

"I believe you owe me ten galleons, Malfoy."

He just stared at me.

"What's eating you?" I asked, in all seriousness.

"Why should I tell you?" He sneered.

"Everyone back home said I should be a shrink," I replied coolly.

He stayed silent, but eyed me warily at my last comment.

Tryouts ended and Adrian ordered everyone to the locker room.

"Well, you survived." Adrian looked us over. "Maybe just barely, but all of you survived. The list will be posted tomorrow."

I headed back to the castle with Draco in tow. He still wouldn't talk.

I miraculously beat Draco to the shower, and changed into comfortable clothes. When he got in the shower, he shouted.

"Michaels! You used all the hot water!"

"Suck it up," I retorted and settled in, listening to music.

After ten minutes, the water stopped flowing. Another two minutes passed before Draco emerged into my room, shaking his hair and rubbing it with a towel.

"There's this wonderful verb called knocking," I said. Draco rolled his eyes and tossed me a silver moneybag. Inside was ten galleons.

"Here," Draco replied, also handing me a long, thin box. Inside was a new eagle feather quill. I pulled it out, admiring it in better light.

"I figured you were right, Natasha," he said.

"About what?"

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about your arm."

Wow. I had finally accepted that he would never apologize to anyone, and look what he does? Throws you money and a new quill and says sorry.

"Did hell freeze over?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously in reply.

"Uh, about the whole 'shrink' thing," he said.

"Was the water in the shower poisoned?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. It was like seeing a handful of shooting stars all at once. "Why are you being so nice?"

"She's beautiful. If I've ever seen beautiful, it's her." My mouth dropped open. Was Draco Malfoy secretly a romantic softy?

"Alright, go on," I prompted when I'd regained logical thought.

"She's independent, too, and reacts differently to me than any other girl I've known. But she's taken."

Ooh, tough break.

"Here's my advice: don't go all Scarlett O'Hara and wait. If she ends up being interested, she'll probably let you know eventually," I replied as non-biased as I could. What I really wanted to say was "WHO IS SHE?!"

He sat there for a moment, contemplating my advice. What he said was,

"Who in the name of bloody Merlin is Scarlett O'Hara?" A confused yet rather pissed look came across his features.

_Gone With the Wind_ was one of the only Muggle movies I'd seen, aside from one about a flying elephant called Dumbo. It seemed appropriate.

I sighed and pulled a movie out from my bag. I was now very glad I'd thought to bring it.

"Watch this. You might learn something."

*******


	8. Unexpected Events

PART EIGHT

Evie

****

I woke up two hours early for classes on Monday morning. It was very strange, as I had never been an early riser.

I took the time to French braid my hair, taking twice as long to get ready, ambling pleasantly.

I turned on some music as I pulled on my white blouse. I pulled on my skirt and gray knee-high socks, and made the knot in my Gryffindor tie extra good—not the usual messy knot I often came to class in. I slipped on black vintage sneakers on my way to breakfast.

I was two corridors away from the Great Hall when Malfoy passed me in the hallway. Instead of glaring daggers at me, he spun on his heel and followed me.

"Evie Locke," he regarded me like we were old friends. I walked faster.

"Hello Malfoy," I replied coldly. I looked down at my fingers and realized he was keeping pace with me easily. I slowed down dramatically.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to apologize," he replied coolly.

"You? Apologize?" I didn't have to know him as long as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had—I already knew he was an arrogant jerk. But this? Completely unexpected. I almost tripped and fell from the shock.

"Yes," he said impatiently, like it was obvious. "About the thing at the pitch yesterday. I'm sorry."

I could have sworn I felt my jaw hit the floor.

"Um..." I started, then snapped back into awareness. "Apology accepted." My mind was racing from the enormous irony of it all.

"Can I walk you to breakfast?"

"Well, um, sure. I guess...since we're both going to the same place..." I trailed off absentmindedly.

"Evie, can I—"

"Malfoy, I want to apologize, too," I interrupted him, without thinking.

"For _what_?" The old Malfoy was back. "Not like you did anything wrong. Ever. You're nearly perfect," he muttered the last part. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Well, for the day in Hogsmeade," I said as I turned to face him. We were right outside the open doors to the Great Hall.

"You had a good reason, Locke."

Ugh. The last name. I didn't think about it until later, but he was probably trying to save his reputation.

"I know, but...wait, I mean—" I stammered over my words, and he chuckled.

"Evie!" Hermione called to me just as I was forming a comeback.

"'Bye," I said to Malfoy hastily, then headed inside the hall with Hermione.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" she asked.

"Er, it's complicated—"

"Morning," Harry said rather cheerfully.

"Good morning," Hermione and I replied together.

"Morning," I heard George say a moment later, before he sat down next to me, kissing my cheek.

"EEUWW!" Ron cringed. "Yuck! C'mon guys, that's disgusting!"

I laughed. George replied by kissing me on the lips, and Ron yelled some more. I broke away, laughing. George grinned and squeezed my hand under the table.

******

Tasha

******

On Monday morning, Adrian posted the Quidditch team list. I rushed to breakfast, scarfed down eggs and a piece of toast, drained a glass of pumpkin juice in record time, and ran to the list, where it was posted in the dungeon hallway.

Draco was already there, gathered with Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy. He seemed absolutely disgusted with the latter. He was somewhat irritable with Crabbe and Goyle as well, but that's how he always acted around them. And, anymore, he didn't hang around Crabbe and Goyle except when he had to. I figured he was finding better people to be around, like Blaise and Theo, perhaps. I had to laugh inwardly at that fact, because Theo and Blaise were a couple of gutter-minded, cocky guys. But they were at least smarter than Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where's the list?" I asked. Draco looked at me blankly, Theo and Blaise whipped their heads to face me and smile, and Pansy looked at me like she wanted to kill me. I wasn't scared at all—I'd learned that the pug was all bark, no bite. Pun intended.

"It's not posted yet," Pansy so graciously filled me in, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Adrian's posting the list as soon as he's done with breakfast," Blaise told me.

"Why thank you, Blaise," I said, smiling sweetly and stealing a look at Pansy, who rolled her eyes as she turned back to Draco.

"So, Drakie, what are your plans for the holidays? They're only in a couple of months."

"I don't know yet, Pansy," he spat back. I read his lips when he added silently, "but they're not going to be with you." I snorted. Pansy whipped her head fiercely to glare at me, but obviously not knowing what it was about.

Adrian arrived almost five minutes after that, carrying proudly a piece of paper with green letters. He saw us, and the group of about eight others that had gathered after us, and placed the paper on the wall. He took out his wand, muttered words I couldn't understand, and the paper stuck to the wall.

"Congratulations to the team," Adrian said curtly, and stood aside to watch the group swarm the list like it was deciding the students' life or death.

Pansy was the first to check the list, glancing back at Draco with an annoying smile plastered below her pug nose.

"You're on the list, Draco," she said in a nasally squeak, then giggled. "I've got to go to class; I'll talk to you later."

Draco growled in a barely audible voice, "No you won't!" and then waited for the group to disperse before checking the list for himself. He smirked and turned to me. "I'll see you later," he remarked arrogantly, then walked past me without another glance back.

I stepped up to the piece of paper and searched the list thoroughly for my name. My heart sank when I didn't find it under _Seeker_, but disappointment turned to brewing anger when my name wasn't on the list _anywhere_.

"Adrian, why am I not on the list?" I blurted. I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Sorry, Tasha," was all I got back in reply. Adrian was no longer in "Tasha's friend" mode but the "Quidditch captain" mode.

"Adrian, we both know I'm a good player. I hate to be immodest, but you know that I'm good!" A far corner of my mind tugged at me and told me to lay off, but the words were spilling out of my mouth already.

"Sorry, Tasha," he repeated, a hard, stony look hardening his features. "We already have a Seeker."

With that, he left, his shoulder knocking into mine as he walked away.

After classes, I went straight to my dorm to start on homework. I worked so furiously, I was done within an hour with all of my classes. So I took a book I'd gotten from the library to the common room and sat on one of the black, leather couches and opened it up. I got bored with it rather quickly, and closed it as the new Slytherin Quidditch team jostled into the common room. Draco was the last one in, and he looked sad and pensive at the same time.

"What's with you?" I asked. He shrugged. "You made the Quidditch team; that's better than I can say." I figured maybe my _Gone with the Wind_ therapy hadn't helped.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied, heading to his dorm. "Well, on the positive side, I talked to her today."

I almost asked, "Who's _her,_" but then I put it together that it must be the girl he was pining over.

I decided to take my broom out to the pitch, since no team was on it, and try to clear my head. I kicked off and soared into the air. Evie crossed my mind, and how even though she was horrible at Quidditch, she still loved to fly. She flew when she had troubles, too.

"Natasha!" I heard a voice greet me after a while. I looked down and gulped. It was Viktor Krum. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since the masquerade ball. I landed quickly.

"Hi, Viktor," I said, flashing him a small smile.

"You haff a Firebolt?" He asked in response, eying my broom. _Hello, I'm up_ here_! _"It's a very nice one."

I grinned and shrugged. "D'you want to try it?" I heard myself saying before my brain could register it.

"Are you serious?" He looked up at me, his eyes twinkling.

I nodded and handed him the broomstick. He kicked off and started sailing around the pitch. I thought he looked quite like a bird. I had to admit, he looked more like an artist than a quidditch player, the way he caught the wind.

When he landed, he handed the broom back to me, and our hands inadvertently touched. The small touch sent a shock through my hand and we both pulled away a little too fast.

_Calm down, Natasha Marissa!_ I told myself forcefully. _He's an international Quidditch star and has more fans than the Weird Sisters! It must have been the static!_

"I—I have to go," I said quickly, and ran back to the castle as quickly as I could. As soon as I got to my dorm I slammed the door, breathless—and not from the run back to the castle.

There was no possible way I was falling for Viktor Krum, was there?

**********


	9. The Challenge and the Bet

PART NINE

Recap:

**

Tasha

**

"I—I have to go," I said quickly, and ran back to the castle as quickly as I could. As soon as I got to my dorm I slammed the door, breathless—and not from the run.

There was no possible way I was falling for Viktor Krum, was there?

**

Evie

**

"Of course! It's so clear!"

"What?" I asked Hermione, confused.

"Viktor's back, don't you see?" Hermione was saying as we sat in the common room after Tuesday classes. "He hasn't spoken to me yet because he thinks it would be awkward..."

_Whatever!_ I wanted to scream. All "Herm-own-ninny" had been able to talk about for the last two months was Viktor Krum, "Bulgarian quidditch player and international _star_..."

"Sorry, I have to meet George. I'll see you later?" I lied hurriedly, not waiting for her response before bolting upstairs toward the peace and quiet of my dormitory.

Tasha pulled me to the Slytherin table during dinner. "What's going on?" I asked, sad about my half-eaten plate of food.

"Evie, this is really important. It's about Viktor Krum," she whispered.

"Vat about me?" Viktor said, sitting down on the other side of Tasha. She stumbled over her words, mumbling until I cut in.

"Just discussing Quidditch tactics," I jumped in. "I'm Evie."

"Viktor Krum." He shook my hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Bloody hell, a Gryffindor?!" Marcus Flint groaned, rolling his eyes at me as he sat down.

"Cool it, she's with me," Tasha warned him, then turned to her food, clearly signaling that we weren't going to be discussing whatever it was about Krum that she'd intended to discuss.

"Still, Michaels," Flint said, "You had to choose a _Gryffie_ for a best friend..."

"Locke," a cold voice acknowledged me next. I turned.

The smirk. The white-blonde hair.... The Malfoy. "Wrong table," he sneered.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy," I replied, turning back toward my food.

"I think Slytherin wants a rematch," he said suddenly, and I didn't understand at first. Then I realized he was talking about the Quidditch match that had occurred the previous Friday. Gryffindor, having a good day, smeared the glum Slytherins 260 to 40.

"Don't be jealous, dear," I said teasingly, giving him a pity look. "It's not very becoming."

Blaise and Theo snorted across the table; Flint inhaled his food faster than he normally did, choking a bit on the huge bite of pheasant he'd taken.

"It's not jealousy," Malfoy said quickly and defensively.

"Sure," I replied, hoping to provoke him. "But now that you're whining it'll be that much more satisfying when Gryffindor beats you next time." I gave him a sly smile before continuing. "Better bring whatever's better than your A-game next time, because it obviously wasn't good enough this time. We'll be wanting a _challenge_ next match." I turned to Tasha quickly and told her I meant no offense before squaring up my body with Malfoy, who was seated directly across from me.

"You want a challenge, Locke? You're not the only one who can play dirty," Malfoy smirked. _Ew, that smirk is hideous! Talk about not very becoming... _I thought.

Blaise and Theo began rolling with laughter.

"Mind out of the gutter, boys," I said, my eyes fixed on Malfoy. "Your precious little Slytherin Prince is about to learn a valuable lesson."

Flint whistled. "Ooh, she's got it coming for you, eh?" He elbowed Malfoy in the ribs, and the blonde boy in turn waved him away with a flick of his thin fingers.

"And what lesson, pray tell, is that, 'dear?'" Malfoy said mockingly, a hint of a smile touching his mouth. I felt one tugging at the corners of mine as well.

"The lesson, 'dear,' is that—"

"Evie," George's voice filled my head and I lost the reply that had been forming on my tongue. "Come on—I won't let him bother you any longer," he said, glaring at Malfoy.

"George!" I struggled as he dragged my back to the Gryffindor table. "I was about to insult him to the best of my ability! But I lost it! _George!_"

"I am truly sorry," he replied, not looking the least bit sorry. He smiled mischievously and kissed me once before leading me farther away from Tasha and Malfoy. I spared one glance back at them, seeing them for only a second. Tasha was smiling smugly, as if to say _Ha, she's _my_ best friend! _And Malfoy...in his eyes, something had changed. Instead of seeing hatred, I saw a hint of admiration, wonder, and something like desperation in his blue-grey eyes.

**************

Tasha

**

After Evie left, I had Theo on one side of me and Viktor on the other.

"Nice work, Michaels," Flint said. "I've lost my appetite thanks to that Gryffie."

"Shut up, Flint. That 'Gryffie' is my best friend," I retorted. Flint left the table.

I sat there for a while longer, talking to Adrian about different Quidditch tactics—I was trying to get back on his good side, and besides, he never talked about anything else. When he mentioned the next match to Malfoy, however, I turned away, trying not to yell at Adrian about how I should be in on it, too.

I felt a hand gently squeeze mine under the table. My heart fluttered, knowing it was Viktor. I found a piece of parchment in my palm and read the spiky handwriting—

_I watched you try out. Slytherin would have won if you were playing._

I smiled at him, and he, in turn, smiled a hint of one back.

"So, Adrian, is there practice today?" I asked casually.

He nodded. "Right after dinner."

Viktor leaned toward Adrian, cutting in. "You should vatch Tasha play."

"She already tried out, and we already have a Seeker," Adrian said.

"She's good. _Vatch her play_," Viktor said again, leaning closer. Adrian gulped.

"There's no point, Krum," Adrian replied, trying to keep his voice even. Malfoy scoffed and left the table.

"I'll bet you fifteen Galleons that Tasha can find the Snitch faster than Malfoy," Viktor challenged, the word "Galleons" sounding more like "Kalleons" and his "can" pronounced with a hard _k_.

"Viktor," I said, stepping in, "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"No, Tasha, you vill be fine. Trust me," he said, looking right into me with his dark brown eyes.

"Krum, you have a deal," Adrian said rather arrogantly, shaking Viktor's hand.

I was on the pitch as soon as dinner was over, my Firebolt clutched in my hand and wearing some practice gear Viktor made me wear. The members of the team were all shivering in the cold December air. I giggled when I saw Malfoy.

"Nice hat," I joked, referring to the brown, furry, Durmstrang-esque number sitting on his blonde head.

He glared at me and made a childish face.

Adrian announced to the team that because of a bet, Malfoy and I would be chasing the Snitch. Whoever found the Snitch first and brought it to Adrian was the winner.

We all kicked off and I immediately switched into Seeker mode. It was as if every aspect of me was gone besides the knowledge and raw desire to find that little golden ball.

I spotted the Snitch in almost five minutes, when it zoomed right by my head. I felt Malfoy rush past me as well, and I narrowed my eyes and followed him.

I flew as fast as I dared and soon found myself neck and neck with Malfoy as we swerved around the goalposts and looped around. I stared at him, a challenge in my eyes. He jerked his head in a sort-of nod, and I snapped my head forward to find the Snitch.

When I saw the Snitch, I locked in on my target and fell into a dive. I reached out my hand and snatched it up, jerking to a halt on my broom to take it to Adrian smugly.

Everyone landed and watched as the small, winged ball was handed to Adrian. I was breathless, my hair a windblown mess and my face stinging.

I felt the silent looks of approval from everyone. Everyone, that is, except Malfoy and Adrian.

"You just lost the bet, Adrian," I announced, smiling. "Is there a spot on the team for me _now_?"

"There never _was_ a spot," Adrian sneered, spitting out the words. "Don't expect me to _make_ you a spot just because you won a bloody bet." He turned, clearly stating I was through here.

I saw Viktor come through the locker room doors, and he ran over as soon as he saw me. "I believe you owe me fifteen Galleons," Viktor said to Adrian heavily, holding out his hand.

"Here," Adrian said dismally, counting out coins. "But don't expect anything out of the ordinary. Like a spot as Seeker," he said, his words acidic and his eyes looking coldly at me.

Viktor led me away from the pitch. "Vood you mind if I took you to the castle?"

"Not at all," I replied.

"Adrian has a big head," Viktor said in his Bulgarian accent, the words coming out slowly and thickly. I laughed.

"He gets a little power-crazy, yes," I agreed, some of my anger fading. There was a silence. "It just feels horrible, you know? To want something so badly that you can't have, even if you deserve it."

"Yes, I understand that," he replied, a twinkle in his eye. "Natasha," he said suddenly, turning to me. "May I ask you something?"

"Under one condition," I replied, smiling, "you call me Tasha like everyone else."

"Okay. _Tasha_, may I ask you something?" He grinned.

"Sure."

"Vood you consider going to..." he struggled for the word. "Hogsmeade vith me?"

I nodded and he smiled. There was another pause.

"I should go," I said suddenly, realizing that the moon had risen, though the sky was still quite light.

"I vill see you later, then. Goodnight."

"Good night," I replied, and headed back to my dorm, trying not to brood over what had happened on the pitch.

"Where have you been, Michaels?" Malfoy sneered.

"Nowhere you need to know about," I replied, trying to shoo him out of my doorway.

"Michaels, please, let me in!" He whined. I stuck my tongue out at him in reply, and shut the door. Then I opened it back up when I realized he was serious.

"What is it this time?" I asked, the question sounding almost weary. _It's probably about the girl..._

Draco Malfoy came into my room and sat on my bed, and we talked late into the night.

**************


	10. Romance

PART TEN

PART TEN

**

Evie

**

Holiday break had finally come around. That meant no more mid-terms, no homework...just me and Hogwarts for Christmas.

"Evie, please? My parents are dying to meet you!" George said in the common room.

"George, my parents are really strict; I have to stay at Hogwarts! Besides, do you really think it will go over well that I'm staying with a _boy_ at his _house_?" I said in reply.

George leaned forward quickly and kissed me, softly and slowly and all the while pressing his body against mine, persuading me. "Who's going to know you left?" He whispered, smiling mischievously. I bit my lip.

"With my luck, I'll _definitely_ get caught."

"Says who?" George slid one hand around my neck and kissed me again, this time only for a moment.

"Says me and my luck. Or lack thereof."

"_Au contraire_," George said. "Right now you seem pretty lucky."

I cocked an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"To be here with me," he answered slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Modesty's your best quality."

"C'mon, Evie, can't you figure something out? Please?" George pleaded, his breath tickling my lip. He kissed my bottom lip, then my top, before trailing to my neck, proving to be a very good method of shutting down my logic box.

"Maybe.... I'm sure I can figure s-something out," I said, not quite able to breathe. George grinned.

I'd been writing my mom for almost a week. Break was almost halfway over, and I still wasn't able to spend Christmas at George's. On the plus side, George and I had spent a lot of time together between letters.

"I've got to get home tonight," George told me one night after dinner. "It's almost Christmas Eve, and Mum's worried."

"I understand." I took a seat on the big couch in the common room.

"And," he added in a softer voice, "I want to be away from Hogwarts."

"What?" I couldn't understand it. Then again, I'd only been at Hogwarts for a grand total of one semester.

"I'm just tired, y'know...of exams, homework...all that bloody parchment and ink," George complained.

There was a pause, during which neither of us said anything or moved at all.

"I just want to be out of here. I can't help but feel like there's too much responsibility here; it feels like I'm being smothered."

"George, it's not going to get any better out in the real world! Even if it is magical. You can't just leave and wish everything better," I growled, becoming irritated.

"I know that!" George said, his voice rising. "I regret to say I'm not the same guy you met when you came here. I can't put up this front and pretend like everything's just fine anymore."

This was like a dagger in the side to me. I'd never seen him be like this before. I felt myself taking a step back.

"George, you can't possibly mean that—"

"Look, Evie, what I'm trying to say is, maybe...maybe I'm just more complicated than you thought. I'm sorry." George ran a hand through his fiery hair, laughing bitterly. "A _lot_ more complicated," he whispered.

I felt my hand touch his cheek.

"George, I want to help."

"Evie..." He sighed, and we embraced. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I said, stroking his hair. "Me too."

**************

Tasha

**

Before I could barely blink, it was Saturday. As in the Saturday I was going to Hogsmeade with Viktor Krum. It was Christmas Eve, and we were going to Hogsmeade. Together.

I took a considerable amount of time getting ready for the date. I switched outfits at least four times, and finally decided on a cream tunic and jeans, throwing on boots, as it was snowing. I put my hair in a ponytail, donned my cloak against the cool wind and started to Hogsmeade. I found Viktor waiting for me at the entrance to the village.

"Tasha," he breathed when he saw me. "You look vunderful."

"Thanks." I blushed. He didn't look too bad either—he was wearing a white shirt and jeans, but it seemed to make him look better than he could in a tux. I mentally slapped myself after thinking that—_nothing_ could look better on him than a tux.

He led me to the Three Broomsticks and we ordered drinks. We spent most of our time talking about Quidditch. However, he didn't just talk about his own career, like Adrian always did. He spent a considerable amount of time analyzing me and my apparently prodigious talent. I never thought I was _that_ good.

We stayed there until a lot of people started flooding the place, and we left, attracting looks from Viktor's fan club.

We ended up walking down High Street to a few little shops. I thought he might lead me into one, but to my relief, he didn't. That meant he was having as good of a time just hanging out as I was. I wasn't ready for him to be bored with me!

When we passed by a small ice cream parlor, I suddenly felt a funny rumbling in the pit of my stomach, almost like butterflies. Except of almost earthquake intensity.

"You know what's strange?" I said.

"Vat?" He replied, stopping in his tracks to look me in the eyes.

"This is going to sound really odd, but..."I trailed off, and let silence envelope us for a brief moment. "Nevermind." I wasn't about to spill my guts on a first date.

When we reached the castle, Viktor asked if he could walk me to Slytherin. I nodded, feeling my face grow hot. Was it possible to have a crush on someone you never would have thought could like you back? As crazy as it sounded, I found myself thinking that Viktor might actually want to date me. Perhaps it was because I had that feeling about him....

"I had a really great time, Viktor," I told him as we stood outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. I really wished he would kiss me. _Calm down, Tasha. It's only the first date._

Viktor leaned very close to me, his lips brushing my earlobe. "As did I, Tasha," he whispered, like we were sharing a secret. He drew back, kissing my hand while staring intently into my eyes. "As did I."

***********


	11. Christmas Surprises

PART ELEVEN

**

Evie

**

"Come on, Evie. Get your things," George came into my room, Fred at his heels. It was nine o'clock at night on Christmas Eve.

"What? Where are we going?"

"The Burrow," the twins said.

"But Mom said—" I tried to protest.

"Mum said nothing," The twins chorused.

"Get your bags," Fred said.

"We leave in half an hour," George said, kissing me on the forehead before leaving with Fred.

My stomach churned. I had a bad feeling about this.

I left a note for Tasha, but I had to give it to Malfoy to give to Tasha.

I found him just coming out of the Slytherin common room, and I pressed it into his hand, silently, before leaving swiftly.

_Tasha,_

_Going to the Burrow with George for Christmas. Try not to have too much fun. Say hi to Viktor for me. If my mom writes, tell her I'm studying for a better grade on my Potions midterm. You're a lifesaver! See you soon._

_Evie_

When George, Fred, and I arrived at the Burrow, I found it a small house, but warm and cozy. George squeezed my hand to reassure me everything would be fine. He started to let go after a moment, but I squeezed it tighter.

"Mum, we're home!" Fred yelled. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, boys! Oh, I'm so happy you're finally home!" A jolly, plump, red-headed lady I assumed to be Mrs. Weasley came scurrying into the living room.

"Mum, this is Evie," George said when she looked strangely at me. A look of acknowledgment came over her features.

"Oh, dear," she said, smiling, "I've heard loads about you. It's so nice to meet you." She hugged me warmly. George turned pink and Fred snickered.

"Well, well, come on. Let's get you settled in," she said, whisking me away.

I couldn't sleep. It was 11:50 and I was staring at the ceiling. So I snuck into George's room. I found him sitting up in his bed, apparently not able to sleep either.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," he replied wearily, sounding troubled.

"What's up?" I asked, feeling very..._American_ saying that.

"I've just been thinking; Fred and I think we might drop out of school."

"George, why?" Hogwarts was my life now; I couldn't believe he would want to leave. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without it.

"Evie, you haven't lived like I have. It's hard wanting to do something that no one else wants you to do."

"Is this about the shop?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Well, yes," he admitted, blushing. "It feels silly when you say it like that."

I smiled. "George, I told you I'd help. It honestly sounds like a good idea," I said. George looked over at me.

"You're probably right. Maybe we should open the shop after school ends."

"Yeah," I agreed softly.

"Happy Christmas," George said, smiling. I heard the clock strike midnight,

"Yes. Happy Christmas," I agreed, and brought his lips to mine.

***********

Tasha

**

I was walking along one of the corridors, on my way to breakfast on Christmas morning, when Malfoy slipped something into my hand. I saw a note from Evie sitting in my palm. Coincidentally, it was when I heard a very precise voice call to me,

"Natasha, darling!" It was Cady Locke. Evie's mom was at Hogwarts. A million things started rushing through my head. Why was she here? How did she get here? What am I going to tell Evie?!

"Mama Locke! What are you doing here?" I asked. _Oh Merlin, Evie's gonna murder me!_

"I came to see you and Evie! Merry Christmas."

She pulled a package out of her purse. I opened up a poster of Viktor Krum, of all things.

"Wow, thanks!" I tried to fake enthusiasm. Oh, the irony....

"Oh, sure," Cady said, flicking her wrist like she was swatting away a fly. "It was no problem. Where's Evie?"

_Well, that's the million-dollar question, isn't it?_

I scrambled to remember what Evie had told me to say. "She's...studying!" I said, remembering. "She's studying to she can get a better grade on her Potions midterm. She told me it was _dreadful. _Why don't we head to Hogsmeade? You can fill me in on what's happened since we've been at school." I quickly ushered her out of the school.

"What about Evie?" Cady asked.

"Oh, I'll get her from her room. I'll just be a minute." I walked away from her quickly, starting toward Slytherin and wondering how in the world I was going to conjure Evie up from nowhere.

"Tasha!" I heard a voice that was _not_ Cady, to my relief, call my name.

"Viktor," I breathed, seeing him and running toward him. He enveloped me in a hug. "Merry Christmas, Viktor."

He pulled away and handed me a small box. "Happy Christmas, Tasha," he replied, smiling.

When I opened it, I found a gold necklace with a tiny Golden Snitch.

"Viktor, it's wonderful!" I gushed, a smile breaking onto my face. Viktor, in return, said,

"Tasha, I've been thinking and I need to ask you something. I know this is a little hasty, but I need to ask you, vill you be my girlfriend?"

I was speechless. My first thought was, _Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum just asked me to be his girlfriend. Oh, Merlin!_

He fastened the necklace around my neck when I said, "Yes."

He leaned down swiftly and kissed my cheek. I stared at Viktor, starry-eyed, I was sure and absolutely euphoric, until I realized Evie's mom was still there—and also in plain view.

"Sorry, Viktor." I looked down.

"Vat?"

"Evie's mom is right there..." I trailed off.

"Vat a buzz kill," he said dryly. I laughed.

"Tell me about it. I'll talk to you later," I said, fingering my new necklace. Viktor nodded and I headed back to Evie's mom.

"He looks familiar," she said.

"He's Viktor Krum," I said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh. Yeah."

I told her I'd show her Hogsmeade first before getting Evie. I was hoping I could usher her there and then send a quick owl to Evie to tell her to Get Your Butt Back Here! Love, Tasha.

We walked along for a while, until Cady realized, in her stupid "mom way" that Evie shouldn't be studying on Christmas.

"Wait!" I cried as she ran back to the Castle, in heels no less, but with her motherly intuition, she didn't listen to me. I ran to catch up with her.

"She's at that _boy's_ house, I know it," Cady said, teeth lightly clenched.

"She's been studying all break, Mama Locke, really," I said, trying to convince her.

_Evie is going to kill me!_ I thought. _We're going to be very,_ very_ dead!_

********


	12. The Gala

PART TWELVE

**

Evie

**

"Mrs. Weasley, the food is wonderful!" I said. It was true—I had never had a better plate of eggs and biscuits in my life. "But I need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Why?" George whined. "Don't go! You just came," he said softly, leaning his chin on his hand.

"My mother," I whispered. "I've got a bad feeling that she's going to write soon." Without another word from anyone, I got my things together and stood by the fireplace.

"At least come back once," George pleaded.

"I'll try." We shared one, chaste goodbye kiss and stepped into the fireplace with my bag and a handful of Floo powder. "Gryffindor common room!"

I stepped into the common room moments later. I wanted to find Tasha, but I felt I should be a good daughter and clean up my things first. After everything was cleaned out and my suitcase was stashed under my four-poster, I hurried toward the quidditch pitch, where I thought Tasha would be.

But instead of finding Tasha, I ran into my mother, on her way toward Gryffindor. And I was completely and utterly _shocked_. I didn't know what I did, but I thanked Merlin a thousand silent times for letting me not get caught.

"Mom!"

"Evie, honey," she smiled. "You're studying? On Christmas?"

"Oh...I'm just...taking a break."

"But it's Christmas." She gave me a look. Her purse was stuck in the crevice between her forearm and her biceps.

"Yeah..." I said, not quite sure how to cover that.

"So," my mother said quickly. I was grateful for a change in subject. That meant I was off the hook. "Where's the boy? My girl's finally caught herself a real live _boyfriend_!"

I rolled my eyes and remembered to play the part. "He went home. Remember? The place you told me I _couldn't_ go?"

"Oh. Right." Honest to Merlin, sometimes I felt like _I_ was mothering _her_, the way she talked to me.

"Mom, don't you have somewhere to be?" I said impatiently.

"I left your father at the resort in the Alps." She handed me a small package, then took some Floo powder from her Versace bag. "Merry Christmas, Evie."

"Yeah," I said, hugging her. "Tell Dad Merry Christmas for me, too."

"Okay. By the way, I'll owl you about getting that boy of yours over for dinner." She winked. I cringed.

"'_Bye_, Mom!" I smiled. She left my sight.

Great. Just great. Dinner? _I_ wasn't even prepared for this; George wouldn't even be close.

"Evie, I've been looking for you! Your mom—"

"Just left," I finished for Tasha, facing my friend. "I'm betting I got here _right_ on time?"

"Yeah," she grinned, and took a deep breath. "We both would have been dead!"

I let out a big breath and slung my arm around Tasha's shoulder.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade. A butterbeer sounds nice."

"Quite," she agreed.

It was around noon when Malfoy called to me, "Locke, wait up." I turned around, flipping my dirty blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Hi," I said. I wasn't sure if I should be hostile or nice, so I decided on indifferent. I would have to make up my mind before adequately judging how to greet Draco Malfoy.

"Where's Weasel—I mean, your boyfriend?"

"Nice save. He's at home," I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Care to join me for a game of Quidditch?" He asked. I giggled at the way he was talking. He looked much like a butler.

Even though I was horrible at anything involving hand-eye coordination, and I was confused as to why we were suddenly friends, I didn't question it and replied, "Why, sir, I'd be delighted." My English accent was horrible. I smiled in spite of it.

"Great!" He dragged me to the pitch.

"Stop it!" I couldn't help but smile at Malfoy's outrageous behavior. It was me, 40, to him, 50, and he was now juggling the Quaffle in his thin hands. "You're just trying to stop me from winning."

"Ah, but it's working," Malfoy said, raising his blonde eyebrows. "And besides, you won't win anyway. Englishmen are better at Quidditch. And certainly Malfoys, too."

"Better than who?" I said, tossing the Quaffle from one hand to the other. "Certainly not Evie Locke, American quidditch player extraordinaire!" I flew forward slowly, concentrating on not dropping the Quaffle. I threw the ball toward the middle hoop and to my surprise, I scored. "HA! We're tied. Five more goals 'till I win." I grinned.

10 minutes later I was on the ground, Malfoy striding next to me.

"100 to 50. I win!" _Through some miraculous happening...._

"I _let_ you win. It _is_ Christmas." Malfoy smirked. I couldn't argue with fact.

"Ew," I remarked when I saw his face, turning away and starting off the pitch.

"What?!" He exclaimed, rushing to catch up to me. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yes. That ugly little thing on your mouth," I said.

"What? What is it?!"

"Your smirk." I turned to face him. He wiped his face with his hands and when he took them away, the smirk was gone. "Much better."

There was a pause. He seemed to look into my eyes as if trying to get me to say something. It puzzled me. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted me to say...

"Locke," he said after a while. He stepped closer to me. "Can I—"

"I have to meet Tasha," I said, suddenly remembering the time. I wasn't trying to cut him off, I just got caught up in what I had to do. "I'm sorry! I had a lot of fun, Malfoy. Thanks." I felt myself smiling faintly.

"Anytime," he said rather dejectedly, the Malfoy sneer on his face. It broke my heart, but I had promised to meet Tasha and Viktor at Hogsmeade for a Christmas get-together and I hadn't exactly planned on beating Draco Malfoy at quidditch.... I hoped George got my note and made it.

I left the pitch, leaving Malfoy behind.

*****

Tasha

**

When George showed up at Hogsmeade, he looked like he'd been summoned by the Mafia or something. He looked so stressed and nervous, until he finally settled into his chair and drank a few sips of his butterbeer. We'd ordered four. Evie came in a bit later and took the remaining butterbeer, kissing George on the cheek.

"Evie, what's going on?" He asked, the nervous look returning.

"My mom wants me to bring George home for dinner. She said she'd be talking to your mom about Viktor, too." She bit her lip.

Viktor looked a bit confused, but Evie seemed to be on a different wavelength _entirely_.

"Evie, are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded quickly. "I'm fine. Just worried, I guess." As if to prove the point, she gulped quite audibly. Her eyes, though, were mixed with a distraction, like she'd been somewhere she hadn't expected and didn't want anyone to know about it.

Once we calmed her down and got her back to normal, we got to talking and didn't head back to Hogwarts until sundown. Viktor walked me to the common room.

"Hey Viktor, I've got some organizing to do. Want to help?" I asked, wanting to spend more time with him.

"I'd lauff to, Natasha." He smiled like I'd given him some relieving news. I giggled at his version of the word "love."

I turned to the Slytherin wall, told it the password, then snuck Viktor in, running to my dormitory as fast as we could.

He looked amused when he saw the poster Evie's mom had given me, but didn't say anything. We just exchanged glances. We sat on my floor, going through my desk when Draco burst in.

He looked at me, then at Viktor, and then the mess my room was in.

"What happened here?"

I looked at him bemusedly. "We're organizing all of my junk. Want to help?" I asked in a chipper voice.

He looked like I'd asked if he wanted to marry Ron Weasley. He didn't even answer—he just scurried to his room and shut the door. I stuck my tongue out childishly at his retreat and went back to organizing all of my old homework and papers. Viktor tapped me on the shoulder after a while, pointing to my window. The family owl, Tempest, held a big package and a note along with it.

I opened my window and he flew to me, dropping the package in my lap with an apathetic hoot.

"Thanks, Tempest," I said, and petted his soft brown head before he flew off to the Owlery.

My mother's formal handwriting was quilled on the note.

_Darling Natasha,_

_Cady has told us of your new friend, so enclosed is an invitation for you, Evie, and your gentlemen to attend the annual New Year's Gala._

_Much Love,_

_Mom_

"Vat is it?" Viktor asked, leaning over my shoulder at an unusually close angle. I smiled.

"Read it." He did. I opened the package Tempest had dropped in my lap, still wrapped to perfection. Inside was a gorgeous emerald green dress with a tag written in French that I didn't understand. I held up the dress.

"Wow," Viktor breathed. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

I laughed. "You're so lucky cheesy works on me." He smiled, as if sharing a private joke, and kissed me softly. It was short, shorter than I wanted, but it left me stunned and joyful from the inside out.

"I should go," Viktor said. A feeling much like a rock dropped in my stomach. I didn't want him to leave!

"Good night," I said, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him once more.

"Good night, Natasha," he whispered before leaving.

After he left, I studied the dress. It was strapless, with a jeweled bodice and a long skirt that reminded me of a princesses' dress. It was breathtaking, but a nagging feeling persisted in the pit of my stomach.

Although I had a gorgeous dress and a gorgeous boyfriend—who happened to be a really good kisser—I was anxious. Meeting the parents? I wasn't so thrilled.

****************


	13. Meet the Parents

PART THIRTEEN

**A/N: This part introduces a new aspect: the POVs of Viktor and Draco. Draco's parts are all written by WonderfullyWicked, in Evie's parts. Viktor's, then, are all written by UntilNeverDawns, in Tasha's parts. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**

Evie

**

I received a letter in the mail at breakfast with the edges taped down. I knew it had to be my mother—she wouldn't put her tongue on an envelope if it was drenched in chocolate. When I opened the letter, Dodie dropped a light brown box as well.

_Evie,_

_I talked to Tasha's mom. You, Tash, and your men will come to the Gala on New Year's Eve. I'm sending a dress too. It's from Tasha's mom and it looks expensive! I'll send shoes later._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking over my shoulder.

"George, Tasha, Viktor and I are going to this New Year's Gala that Tasha's mom hosts every year."

"V-Viktor?" Hermione's voice faltered. "Viktor Krum?"

_Oh my, _I thought. I'd forgotten about Hermione's thing with Krum.

"Er...Mom's a _big_ fan. Tasha's mom, I mean. She invited him because she knew Tasha knew him."

I distracted myself by opening the package. The first thing I saw was a piece of parchment that read _"For the Gala"_ in fancy script. I took out the dress and gasped. It was gorgeous, a deep blue color that Ginny said matched my eyes, with wide straps across the shoulders, a V-neck, and a flowy hem.

I smiled. I couldn't wait for the Gala now.

George came back to Hogwarts the day before New Year's Eve.

"Hi!" I greeted him cheerfully when I opened the door to my dormitory, finding a fiery-haired twin that happened to be my boyfriend.

"Merlin, I missed you," he breathed, coming inside and quickly making his way over to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me like he'd been gone for a year. I was so glad my roommates were out.

My hands wound around his neck and he slid his hands to my waist. He smoothly kicked the door shut. I ran my hands through his soft hair just as he broke away to kiss my earlobe. I giggled.

"I missed you too," I said as George's lips found my neck. His hands made their way to the bottom of my shirt, then found their way to the small of my back. His hands were cold, and I wasn't sure I wanted his hands there anyway.

"George," I said, pushing him off, his hands leaving my skin. I took a deep breath. "The Gala's tomorrow night," I started, crossing my arms.

"Evie, Evie, Evie," he said, sounding almost like he was chiding me. "Don't sound so worried! What's there to worry about, anyhow?" He held my chin with his hand, kissing my cheek.

"Plenty!" I replied, smoothing the wrinkles on his shirt as he started walking backwards. "I'll have to dress up, my _parents_ are going to be there..."

George was backing me up to my bed, and the mattress pushed right on the backs of my knees, making me fall onto the soft duvet.

"You did that on purpose," I said as George landed next to me with an "Oomph!"

"C'mon. It'll be fine," he reassured me, his head propped up on his elbow, before winding his fingers with mine.

I hoped he was right.

The next night was the night of the Gala. I was worried about what my parents would think of George. Of course, my mom would be completely okay with _Viktor_ on account of the fact he was a famous Quidditch player.

Tasha and I decided to go to her dorm room to change. Malfoy was talking to her when I walked in.

"—Come on, Michaels, you have to help me!—"

"Evie!" Tasha squealed, seeming to forget Draco Malfoy and whatever predicament he was in. Malfoy whipped around, his features seeming to brighten up the tiniest bit. I smiled.

"Malfoy."

"Locke." He started for his dorm. "I'll leave you two to your...girlish business," he said with a gallant bow. I giggled. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Shall we?" I said as Draco's door shut. We brought our dresses out of the box with a flourish; I looked at Tasha's with admiration. Her mother had _fantastic_ taste in dresses.

Tasha got dressed before I did, the emerald dress down to her ankles and exposing the darker green, strappy heels that had ribbons that tied at the ankle. She did her hair in a sophisticated, straight style, sticking on dangling silver earrings.

Tasha went to the bathroom to put on her makeup, and I put on my dress. I loved the feel of it, a satiny fabric that matched the soft feel of my shoes. I curled my hair into thick waves and put a yellow flower in my ear as a final touch.

Malfoy burst into the room suddenly, frantic. "Michaels, where's my—" Then he stopped, mid-sentence.

* * *

**

Draco

**

_Oh, Merlin,_ I thought as I saw Locke. She glanced at me once, her eyes settling on me for one moment before they flicked away.

"Hello, Draco," she said, fixing her shoes. She looked absolutely stunning. I wished she were mine, just so I could appreciate her beauty fully.

_Get a hold of yourself! She's got a boyfriend._

_And how I want to kill him...._

_You're a Malfoy—start acting like it!_

"Er...you're not Michaels," I said.

"No," she said, a smile in her voice as well as on her lips. She walked over to me. "What do you need?"

_You. _"Um, nothing."

"Really?" she said, her voice teasing and soft. My eyes were glued on her. It was as if everything about her was changing me. I had no want to do anything but her in my arms and kiss her. It was a very strange, unfamiliar feeling.

_Draco Malfoy does not have these kinds of feelings, boy! _Especially_ for a girl who once hated him, and probably still does._

"Really." I gulped—quite audibly, I was sure—then tried to compose myself, but something about her and the way she looked at me left my head spinning and unable to think. I couldn't help but think that it was how ravishing she looked in that dress. _Oh, Merlin._

"Then I guess you'll be leaving," she prompted, her eyes innocent. I was shocked that she never knew about my feelings. _I guess I'm just a bloody good actor...._

I smiled, my conscious thought returning. "I guess so."

I turned around. _Wait! Go in there and sweep her off her feet! So what if you've never done it before; so what if you've only used girls to _shag_ before her! So what if she's radically changing your thinking!?_

My thought betrayed me again. I turned back to face her, leaning on the doorway of Michaels's room. "Evie?"

Her sapphire eyes flicked up to me. "Yes?"

"You...you look really nice," I said, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Thanks," she said, grinning.

I turned and left Michaels's room.

* * *

**

Evie

**

The Gala seemed fancier than the other years. Caviar, escargot, merlot and champagne imported from Merlin only knows where...

"Wow. Your mom really went overboard this year," I said to Tasha. Tasha nodded, her arm tight around Viktor's. I clutched tighter to George.

"Everything's gonna be fine," George reassured me for the thirty-eighth time that hour. I looked up at him disbelievingly. George replied by kissing me. On the lips. In front of _everyone_. It was only for a moment, but I was still hesitant.

"George, please."

"You look really nice, Evie," he whispered in my ear. I smiled in spite of my nerves. He grinned back.

I heard the unmistakable clacking of my mother's designer stilettos. My heart jumped into my throat as I turned around, smiling cheesily with George's hand tightly woven into mine behind my back, to face my mother and father: Mom's blonde French twist, Dad's favorite red silk tie and all.

***********

Tasha

**

The house looked fabulous. My parents had gone all out this year, hiring more waiters and fancier food, the chandelier polished to perfection above our heads. People milled about, sipping champagne and chatting as I held onto Viktor's arm. He looked very handsome in his Durmstrang uniform and his eyes had practically flown out of his head when he saw me in my dress. It was every girl's dream, to feel like a princess. It was my reality, however, that had me looking like a princess on the guy I _never_ thought I'd have.

"Tasha, this is vunderful! I can't believe you live here," he said.

I smiled and passed him a crystal glass of punch. He took it, our hands brushing purposely. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**

Viktor

**

I knew I was the luckiest man in the room. Natasha looked absolutely stunning. I didn't wanted to take my eyes off her!

We walked around until Tasha sighed, looking bored. "I want to show you something," she whispered. I smiled and let her lead me up a grand marble staircase and to a huge bedroom. The bed was covered in red satin sheets and a white down comforter, a glass door on the other side. She opened them and stepped out onto a huge balcony.

She sighed and leaned on the balcony rail as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

"You already said that. But thanks," she replied, looking flustered as she turned around to study me. "You look...um, _really_ good." Color rushed to her cheeks. She smiled.

If only she knew what her smiles did to me.

* * *

**

Tasha

**

Viktor and I stayed on the balcony for a while, just standing silently.

"Tasha?" Viktor asked, breaking the fragile silence.

"Natasha, darling, are you in here?" My mother's voice wheedled into my ears. I sighed. She stepped into my room, quickly crossing and meeting me on the balcony, looking glorious in her purple dress. My father soon followed in a smart tuxedo.

"Tasha, you aren't being a good hostess," she chided.

"I needed some air," I said.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself," she said to Viktor. "I'm Natasha's mother, Jocelyn Michaels."

"Viktor Krum," he said with a slight bow.

"Oh, yes. I know," my mother laughed rather haughtily. My dad looked him over, a critical glint in his eye.

"So, you're the famous Viktor Krum," he said at last.

"Daddy—"

"Yes sir, I am," Viktor said, his accent somewhat muddling the words.

My dad nodded, showing his silent approval. At least for the time being.

"Well, I hope Tasha hasn't bored you," my mother said, sounding bored herself. She sipped her champagne.

"No, she hasn't. In fact, she is probably the most interesting girl I haff ever met."

My mom winked, her mood lifting, and she left with my dad, leaving Viktor and me alone.

I let out a sigh of relief when my door closed behind them.

"Finally," Viktor said, putting a hand on my cheek. He kissed me gently. When we broke apart, his eyes were filled with utter content. It made me smile.

"Maybe we should head back to the party. They might miss us," I suggested.

"On the contrary," he said heavily, grinning, "I might keep you here."

He offered his arm nonetheless, which I happily accepted. When we reached the hall, I heard a voice calling to me.

"Saryn? What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. She was a friend from the School of Witchcraft in the States. I wondered if more of my friends from the old school were here.

"Come out to the backyard," she said conspiratorially, her nose wrinkling. "That's where the _real_ party is."

Then she melted back into the throng of people.

I looked at Viktor, asking his approval. He nodded excitedly and I grabbed his hand, leading him to my gigantic backyard, where strobe lights were shining and Rebel Blue was playing. I was speechless—they were Evie's and my favorite band!

The party hit its peak around midnight. It seemed that Mom had invited all of our friends from Salem, and a few, I unfortunately noticed, who I didn't like so much. I noticed my former friend, Carol Miller, getting a little too close to Viktor when I turned to talk to Saryn.

"Carol, how lovely of you to make it," I said, acid dripping from my lips. Viktor breathed a quite audible sigh of relief when he saw me. "Do me a favor? Please leave, and get off my boyfriend."

"_He's_ your boyfriend?" She asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Now _leave_." I cracked my knuckles. She ran, her face contorting into a look of hatred and fear.

"That was interesting," he said with a smile.

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're mine."

He kissed the top of my head. "Quite happily, yes. I am."

********


	14. Antics

PART FOURTEEN

**

Evie

**

I pulled George away from my parents as soon as I could. It wasn't easy, but I did _not_ like the awkward turn of events.

"So, George," my mother had asked, with an almost feigned curiosity. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my dad works at the Ministry—"

"Really?" Dad had exclaimed, smiling. "What a coincidence! But I must say, I don't hear about his end of things a lot.—"

"What are _you_ planning on doing after Hogwarts, George?" Mom asked, cutting Dad off and taking a seemingly innocent sip of champagne.

George's hand then squeezed mine behind my back and I heard his breath draw in.

"Um...er, well, my brother and I are thinking of going into..._business_."

I exhaled. Good catch.

Tasha, Viktor, George and I were all gathered in Tasha's room after the gala. We were all huddled together on her soft, red rug that matched her sheets.

"I almost got in a fight," Tasha said as we recounted the night's events. She explained the situation about Carol Miller getting a little too close to Viktor.

"Why was _Miller_ here?" I exclaimed, breaking open a bag of popcorn. Tasha shrugged.

"So what happened with the parents?" Tasha asked.

I just groaned in disapproval. George reached into the popcorn bag, his hands getting drenched in microwaved popcorn butter. "What about _you_?" I shot back. "Surely Daddy dearest didn't approve, as usual."

"Mom loved him, of course," Tasha said, throwing her eyes onto Viktor, who smiled and kissed her. George and I squealed like immature six-year-olds, giggling. "And Dad hasn't said anything bad, so I'm in the clear, for now."

After a long night of discussing the most important, gush-worthy aspects of the night, George and I left, leaving the two lovebirds to fend for themselves.

"Evie," George whispered in my ear. "Stay in my room tonight."

I gave him a questioning look. "My parents—"

"Please?" he breathed.

"Fine. For a little while."

We entered one of the guest rooms and I sat cross-legged on the top of his bed. He slipped one hand around my neck and kissed me slowly and softly. His other hand wrapped around the middle of my back. Soon, the kiss became too urgent and I found myself feeling like I had to keep up. I didn't like feeling like we were a race.

"George...I don't think now is a good time."

"Is this about my wanting to leave school?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?!" I heated up. Fast. All rationality had flown out the window, from both parties.

"Evie, you already know how I feel about this—"

"And you know how I feel about it! You told me you were going to wait until summer," I said, standing up.

"I never said I _wanted _to."

"And this is suddenly about you _how_?" My voice rose.

"Oh, you thought this started because of _you_?"

_Yes! That's _precisely_ why it started! _"George, let's not start."

"No, Evie, let's." He frowned.

Things were somewhat hostile with me and George the next morning. I had excused myself to my own room after the spat. I had wallowed all night, hardly sleeping, leaving me quite tired and rather irritable.

After breakfast, though, I was back to normal, not wanting to fight at all. I tried to patch things up.

"George, I'm sorry," I said to him as he passed me on the way downstairs.

"I'm not," he said, not even looking at me.

"George, please, stop," I said evenly. "This is silly."

"Do you think my _dreams_ are stupid to, you bloody..." he struggled, his brow furrowing. He exhaled loudly.

I looked at him, trying to get him to stop being so ridiculous. I felt like I had to mother him sometimes, and it was really starting to wear on me. I found myself thinking about the quidditch game with Malfoy and how much fun it was.

George looked back at me and I immediately felt guilty for thinking about Draco Malfoy. He leaned in and embraced me. I stood there, letting him envelope me.

******

Tasha

**

I woke up in my bed with Viktor's muscled arm wrapped around my waist. I remembered the feeling of falling asleep in his arms and I smiled.

I decided to go for a morning swim in the pool out back. I carefully slid out of Viktor's arms and left him a note before grabbing my stuff. As I left, Viktor shifted and I looked back at him; I couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like he was just a normal guy, not an international star that every girl wanted and every paper wanted him in.

It felt so good to be underwater in a heated pool. I let the water envelope me for a while, then jumped above the surface when I felt someone cannonball in. I thought it was Evie, but when the figure came above water, I saw Viktor.

"Good morning, Tasha." He smiled and splashed me.

"Good morning to you too," I said and dove underwater, hoping he'd follow me.

I swam to the small waterfall on the other side of the humongous pool, feeling the drops pelt me as I crossed behind it. I jumped out, wrapping myself in a towel before sitting down to let my feet dangle in the warm water.

Viktor found me soon enough. He jumped out to meet me and my eyes traveled over his toned body. _Whoa._

"Found you." He smiled mischievously. I smiled back. "Vat is this place?"

"I'd like to think of it as my 'secret' place. I come here when I need to think."

He caught me off guard by wrapping his arms around me and touching his lips to mine. This carried on for a moment before he tipped sideways pulling us into the water. I shrieked with laughter.

He tackled me, his hands slipping over my body. When we surfaced again, we were both smiling. He brushed the wet hair from my face behind my ear, leaned in, and kissed me. His other hand found the small of my back and pulled me closer to him.

I didn't think. I just kissed back, losing myself to him.

That was the first time the thought passed through my mind that I had fallen—hard—for Viktor Krum.

As the day wound into the night, Evie and George joined us and headed to my room. We had the best Muggle movies around and tons of fun. After the parents went to bed, George and Viktor found the firewhiskey.

"Are you kidding?" Evie and I chorused.

"Do you really want to be hungover when we go back to school tomorrow?"

"Our parents will kill us if they find out!" Evie said, sitting up from her previous position cuddled with George.

"Fine," George replied, popping open the bottle with a stare at Evie. "More for those of us who _can_ drink_."_

Evie and I rolled our eyes while the boys got more and more buzzed. As the night wore on, George was barely coherent. Viktor was still, apparently, semi-sober.

Evie was finally able to drag George away when they left to go to bed at almost 2:30 in the morning. That left Viktor and me alone.

"At last," he said, trailing kisses from my neck to my lips. It was sweet at first, but we both got in over our heads and it became urgent. _Merlin_, I wanted him so badly!

Viktor picked me up, not breaking the kiss, and led me over to my bed. He placed me on top of the soft, white duvet before leaning down to meet me. He held his lips mere millimeters from mine for the longest time before I kissed him so hungrily that I felt like my heart was going to rip out of my chest. I broke the kiss long enough to run my hands underneath his shirt and lift it over his head.

What happened next? I'm sure you can guess.

**********


	15. Confusion and Confessions

PART FIFTEEN

"Merlin, George!" I said as I dragged him back to the room. "You can't even walk!"

"I don't _need_ to walk!" he slurred defiantly. The firewhiskey had _definitely_ gotten to him....

I rolled my eyes. "Just...stay in my room tonight. I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Gladly," he grinned, blowing the rancid smell of his firewhiskey into my face.

I practically threw him on the floor once we reached my room. I got some extra sheets and a blanket and threw them on top of his horizontal figure.

"Here. Sleep tight." I jumped into bed, yanked the covers over my head, and fell asleep.

I woke up and jumped out of bed at 10:00 the next morning. I nudged George in his side with my foot and he stirred, groaning.

"Get up, drunk-monkey," I said cheerfully as I headed for the bathroom.

"Evie..." he moaned and clutched his side. He hiccuped once.

"Ugh. George, here." I made him a drink. It was a hangover cure that my aunt used all the time, made with a raw egg I _Accio_'d from the fridge in the kitchen.

"Thank you," George said, kissing my leg right above my ankle, as I passed him the cup. I couldn't help but smile.

"Evie," he moaned again. I wanted to snap, "_What?!_"

"George, you're extremely hungover," I said instead. "I'm ashamed of you."

"Why?" He slurred drowsily. I pushed the cup toward his mouth. He didn't drink it.

"George, honestly! Have you seen yourself? You look a mess, you sound _atrocious_, and you smell."

"This is about me wanting to leave school."

"_No!_ No, George, it's _not_!" I stood up, grabbing clothes to change into. George sipped from the cup. "It always goes back to that. And once again, you're _wrong_. George, as much as I want to hate you for this, I don't. I respect your wishes and I _really_ want the best for you!—"

"But you want me to do it your way." George said, standing up and suddenly coherent, obviously feeling fine. _Stupid hangover cure..._

_Well, only kind-of..._ "Of course not! George, I—"

"Evie, just _give it a rest!" _He shouted.

I was shocked. I'd never heard him at this magnitude.

"Stop...stop trying to plead your case, all right? Maybe I should just go."

"George, no!" I gripped his shoulder, my voice cracking. I did not want to fight again; I didn't want to end on bad terms. I had a feeling this was going to end _very_ badly. "George, please don't go."

"Why should I stay?" He took my face in his hands. His brown eyes flickered and suddenly, he kissed me, like trying to prove something. I was taken by surprise when I felt nothing. And a picture formed in my mind that I did not conjure up—Draco Malfoy. I pulled away, gasping.

"Show me that you want me to stay." George dropped his hands, stepping back. "Show me."

I hesitated, my brow knitting together in frustration. What was I supposed to do?

"Evie?" George asked, his voice urgent.

"Fine. Just leave," I heard myself saying, my voice racked with tears.

_Wait, no! _I thought.

"Merlin, Evie, I thought you bloody _cared_. I guess not." He turned to leave. His voice lowered in volume dramatically as he seemed to say to himself, "Merlin knows I care."

"I care, George," I said quietly, right after I heard the door slam.

*************

Tasha

**

I woke up feeling like a pit had fallen from my stomach. When I tried to roll onto my stomach so I could bury my face in the pillows, I ran into Viktor. The events of the previous night came flooding back to me. I ran my fingers through my hair, sitting up, and heard a door slam from down the hall. I felt really weird, like I was empty in a way—like an important part of me had been buried—and every little thing had me on edge.

"Good morning, Tasha," Viktor whispered in my ear, his lips brushing my earlobe. The emptiness in my stomach intensified, but I recalled the soaring feeling I'd felt before and was confused at best.

"Vat's wrong?" Viktor asked, picking up on it.

"Nothing, exactly...I was just thinking—about last night. Uh...I think Evie and George got in a fight," I said, quickly changing the subject. Viktor just looked at me.

"_Vat_ about last night?" He prompted.

I bit my lip. "Well, I was thinking...um, I was wondering if...it m-meant...anything—to you."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, burying his face in my hair as a response.

"I haff to go back to school soon. Vee vere only going to be at Hogwarts for a little while, and vee haff to go back North."

"You're leaving?"

He nodded solemnly.

"But before I go...I need you to know something."

I waited.

"I love you, Tasha."

I gasped and couldn't help but smile as our lips met. I realized the feeling was mutual, and told him so, to which he kissed me again, laughing.

I spent the trip back to school inseparable from Viktor. Evie and George, however, were less than friendly to each other. I knew something was wrong when she wouldn't even talk to me. She would glare at Viktor and me and our laced hands before turning her head toward the window.

But I wasn't afraid—Viktor loved me. We would figure a way out of this, and we would do it together.

*************


	16. Zombies and Missing Letters

PART SIXTEEN

3 MONTHS LATER

**

EVIE

**

I drifted through the next three months without a conscious awareness of time. It all seemed to run together like watercolors on a blank piece of parchment. I'd gone to classes, occasionally eaten, studied less than I should have but more than I usually did, and slept a lot less than I wanted to. Now that my wallowing stage of losing George was long gone, and the "what-in-the-name-of-Merlin-is-wrong-with-me" stage was winding to a close, I decided to wipe my eyes and face the world.

I hadn't really spoken to Tasha that often. We didn't see each other much anyway, and she was so busy with Viktor that she seemed almost to have lost track of me. Not like I would have known what to say if we'd gotten a chance to talk, anyway. Part of it was the awkwardness I felt, being a second string to Viktor; part of it was my own fear of what words would betray me when I opened my mouth. Long story short, I had virtually dream-walked through everything.

I finally woke up one day in April, when it was unseasonably cold. As soon as I got out of bed, I was hyper-aware of everything—the individual grains in the wood floor, the sound of the wind in the trees in the Forbidden Forest, and the cool temperature seeming to float around me, like a force field.

I dressed as usual, letting my wavy hair sit as it should, not caring to put on makeup. I did, however, put on my grandmother's Victorian-style opal ring—something I hadn't done in a while. I walked out of the dorm with my canvas bag.

The wind pierced me as I walked outside. It slammed into me like a stone wall, slapped me clear across the face. My cheeks stung, my eyes burned, and the wind howled in my ears like a banshee. My ears went numb and my nose started to run.

After a minute I stopped walking. My balance started to fail and I felt my knees give out. I saw black not long after.

I woke up in a hard bed, with windows all around me. It took me a minute to orient myself, recognizing my surroundings as the Hospital Wing.

"You're awake." My head snapped to the voice I heard.

"Draco Malfoy," I said drowsily. I felt the corners of my lips turn up for the first time in three months.

"Evie, you're okay," he said, sounding relieved.

"I…I'm glad you're here," I said back. And it was the truth. I mean, no one _else_ came to make sure I was okay….

"Pomfrey said you could leave tomorrow."

"W-what happened…to me?" I asked, sitting up.

"Pomfrey said it was exhaustion, mostly; even a bit of depression, though it's stumped her why that would affect you like that. You blacked out before classes a couple days ago and you've just woken up."

* * *

**

Draco

**

I had been worried about her, at best. In truth, I was a nervous wreck, spending as much time as possible in the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey was sick of me and the boys were all jeering, teasing me about how desperate and dense I was to go for a comatose Gryffindor. And, I suppose, liking a Gryffindor was as far from normal as I could get.

She hadn't spoken one word in what seemed like an eternity. I tried to think of something to say, but all I could think about was how adorable she looked when she was confused. Her light brown hair hung in her face, tousled slightly from sleep, and her green eyes were bright and contorted into a look of almost embarrassment.

"I've just woken up? After two days?" She lifted a hand to her forehead, sighing. "Whoa."

I smiled. It was a good feeling to smile.

* * *

**

Tasha

**

I wrote to Viktor constantly. Each morning I would wait for the mail owls, waiting for Tempest or Ursula, Viktor's owl, to deliver a new letter. I would devour the words, my heart aching to see him again. I never took more than two days to respond. Viktor always did the same.

I went down to breakfast one morning, waiting for the mail owls—neither Tempest nor Ursula had come in over a week. Something in my soul shifted.

A few days later I realized he had millions of fangirls—one had to have been enough to distract him from me. By the next week I was crying myself to sleep almost daily, still foolishly hoping I would get a letter from him.

Like a lovesick fool I reread every letter he had given me, enough that I could almost recite them all by memory. I could remember every moment we shared and I wore the necklace he gave me every day, never taking it off.

After almost 2 months, I hadn't heard a word from Evie nor Viktor. The only people I talked to were the normal dinner table boys, and they were always impersonal—that was just their way. I resigned myself to the fact that Evie was a depressed workaholic zombie, and Viktor had found a new interest. What's Natasha Michaels to Transfiguration classes, or some gorgeous blonde who actually speaks Bulgarian?

However after another week, something unimaginable happened. I was writing an essay for Snape when—

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I looked toward my window, where a figure was sitting on a broom. My first thought was Evie. As I wandered toward the window I saw a broader body, expelling my first thought but allowing another:

"Viktor?" I said, opening the window slowly. He climbed in my room rather awkwardly and set down his broom, sweating.

"Miss me?" He said mischievously. I actually started to tear up as I nodded. "Vat's the matter?"

"You…you d-didn't write back. I—I…thought you had replaced me," I said, my voice barely allowing more than a whisper.

He exhaled in a short laugh. "How could I forget you?" He asked, crossing to me swiftly and kissing me with as much passion to convince me. Once we were both out of breath, he started digging around in his pocket to find something. "Ah. Here vee are. Before I get carried away...this is for you."

He handed me his letter—a roll of parchment wrapped in a blood red ribbon. I smiled and covered his lips with mine.

"Read the letter," he said a while later. And then he was gone.

_The letter…_ I thought with anticipation. I was like a little girl on Christmas Day. As soon as he was out of my sight I unwrapped the ribbon and unfolded the parchment.

_Tasha,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. Just thinking of you makes my mind wander and my pen run dry; it scares me away from my desk where this once empty piece of parchment lay. Everything is the same here. It gives me time to think about you._

_Always yours,_

_Viktor_

*********


	17. A Surprise Bigger Than Christmas

PART SEVENTEEN

**

Evie

**

I decided, after three months of trying to cope with myself, that I would try to see Tasha. I figured I owed it to her because I was such a jerk, being silent and all.

On my way to Tasha's dorm, with Draco Malfoy at my side to get me in, I realized three months may have been a little much.

"Evie!"

I whipped around and he heart immediately threw itself passionately into my throat. I couldn't think or speak, or hardly breathe. Malfoy's hands wound themselves protectively around my waist. "Weasel," he sneered.

"George, what are you doing?" I whispered, trying to speak as loudly as I could.

"Bugger off," Malfoy growled. "You've already hurt her enough."

"Hurt _her_?" George said incredulously, acid spitting from his lips. "Whoa, I thought it was the other way around!"

Malfoy spoke before I could, furious. "Have you _seen_ her in the last three months? She could hardly live with herself, hurting you like she said she did! And you want to make her feel _worse_?"

"Evie," George said, pushing past Malfoy to get to me. "You would not believe how much I've been thinking about you.—"

"I have somewhere to be, George," I said, my eyes downcast and my voice cracking from the tears threatening to overflow at any moment. I walked away, Malfoy beside me so quickly I could hardly notice. It took all of my power not to look back.

We reached Tasha's door in silence. I knocked twice.

"Coming!" I heard her sing. I heard feet shuffling and muffled laughter when something was dropped.

When Tasha opened the door, it was as if I'd never seen her before. Her eyes were sparkling like the ocean on a bright day, her hair shiny and full and beautiful. Krum was right behind her, his arms around her waist. Tasha's eyes flickered to Malfoy, then to me, and back to Malfoy, where she gave him a knowing look I couldn't decipher. Then realization dawned in her eyes and her jaw dropped.

"Evie!!" She squealed, throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her back, glad to have a friend again. "You've got to explain. What happened??"

I almost launched into my story when Viktor began whispering in Tasha's ear. And, completely distracted, Tasha giggled and turned away from me. My mouth turned down at the corners. Knowing Tasha wanted better things to do than listen to my sob story, I left. I grabbed Malfoy by the arm and started to exit Slytherin Tower.

"Evie, where are you going?" I heard Tasha say, and a few seconds later, her door closed.

"Evie," Malfoy whispered once we were out of the common room, "are you okay?"

"_Okay_?!" I wanted to scream. I felt like there was no one in the world who truly cared about me anymore but him. Tasha had always been one to favor boys over time with me, but not until now did I feel like she loved Viktor more than me.

"You'll get over it soon enough," he was saying. I let him envelope me and I breathed deeply. In some dark corner of my mind, I noted that he smelled _very_ nice. "It'll work out in the end."

"Mmhmm," I found myself saying, leaning my head on his chest.

* * *

Draco

**

She was here with me. I really couldn't have asked for anything more at that very moment. And in that moment, I was keenly aware of every little detail; like when a student walked past, their footsteps faltering for only a moment, the wind of their passing would make her hair brush my cheek ever so softly; or the feeling of her squished nose, pressed deep into my shoulder and her arms clasped tight around my middle.

I loved how she fit right underneath my chin when we embraced, and the sound of her breathing as her chest moved up and down rhythmically. And her eyes, oh, those eyes…

I let my mind wander, pressing my face into her hair. I could have stayed there forever.

* * *

*************

Tasha

**

Viktor had been sneaking from Bulgaria to my room at Hogwarts on almost a weekly basis. It was a welcome distraction from the letter scare.

"Don't you have school?" I asked once, when he told me he would stay overnight.

"Vee got out early up North. It helps having practice for Quidditch." I loved the way "Quidditch" sounded with his accent.

We spent a lot of weekends in Hogsmeade, and a lot of nights hanging out in my room. He always waited to me to return from classes. For almost a month this happened. And during that month I thought more and more about Evie. And the day before she visited me, I realized that we'd changed a lot from the girls who'd moved to England at the beginning of the school year. We'd grown up, a lot more than intended.

Evie visited me on a Monday night. Viktor and I were, well, in the middle of something…when I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I said hurriedly, pushing Viktor away. Our lips parted and I ran to the door, stubbing my toe on the side table and knocking over the alarm clock in the process. Viktor chuckled.

When I reached the door, there stood my roommate and my best friend. I knew of Draco's secret, ridiculously cute crush on Evie, and I looked at him knowingly. Poor girl, I wish I could have told her. She _was_ my best friend….

Wait, My best friend?! "EVIE!" I screamed, jumping on her. "What _happened_ to you?"

She looked at me almost wearily, and I was thoroughly interested in what she was going to say, that is, until Viktor started whispering in my ear. Whispering what he was going to do when we finished what we started before Evie came….

By the time I got Viktor to shut up, Evie was gone. Had she already told her story?

"Evie! Evie, come back!" It was no use. She was already gone.

Viktor shut the door behind us and kissed me. I pulled away. "Viktor, why did you do that?"

"Do vat?" He asked innocently.

"Evie is my best friend who's been AWOL for nearly three months! You don't care at all, do you?" I said, a bit angry. I hadn't seen Evie in what seemed like forever—we had never spent more than a few weeks apart, ever. And Viktor comes in and tears my one remaining thread to her? I didn't know if Evie was ever going to forgive me.

"Tasha, I didn't know," Viktor said. I could tell he wasn't lying. "I truly didn't."

"I'm sorry," I said immediately. I didn't want Viktor mad at me too, then I really didn't know what I would have done with myself.

"Tasha," Viktor said before I could say anything else, "I vant you to come back to Bulgaria vith me."

"What?!"

"Come to Bulgaria. I vill talk to your professors for you, I'll do anything!" Viktor pleaded. "Just come back vith me."

"Viktor, I don't know. Bulgaria?" I whispered, totally shocked.

"My parents are dying to meet you. Please, say you'll come!" Viktor took my hands.

Bulgaria…it was a long way away and my parents would never allow it. But to be with Viktor, almost completely alone? Oh, but my parents would kill me…!

"Okay. I'll go."


	18. Reconnecting and Relocating

PART EIGHTEEN

I knew Tasha had good intentions. That would explain the clueless look she gave when I tried to reconnect with her, and why I received some of her good intentions in the mail the next day. My white owl Dodie dropped a piece of parchment wrapped in gold ribbon onto my toast.

**Evie,**

**I'll probably be in Bulgaria when you get this. I know, we never got to patch things up the way we should have and I admit the decision to go out of country was made hastily in a love-struck bout of impulsion. But I've talked to Daddy and he worked it out with McGonagall for my "exchange trip" to have all my homework sent and everything. I love you!**

**Tasha**

**PS If you ever need to talk, I'm here.**

Bulgaria. Tasha was, like, a million miles away. With a boy…!

I was a little sad, but hardly angry; she was Tasha, and this was how she got her space.

The news that Tasha had gone to Bulgaria with Viktor Krum seemed to spread like wildfire and I was completely dumbfounded. I hadn't told anyone….

"Tasha? With Viktor? ...Bulgaria?" Hermione squeaked at dinner. She was practically hyperventilating. So I chose that moment to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Evie," a voice called to me as I exited the Great Hall.

"Draco Malfoy," I smiled as I faced the tall, lanky boy.

"Can I walk you?" He said, bowing gallantly. I laughed.

"Why, yes, kind sir, you may." I curtsied in my gray skirt and tucked my wavy hair behind my ear.

"So Tasha Michaels is with Krum in Bulgaria," Malfoy said with a "what-has-the-world-come-to" tone in his voice.

"I can't believe it," I said noncommittally.

"She must be some lovesick puppy," he said, and smiled.

* * *

Draco

Some lovesick puppy…like I was one to talk.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Evie laughed.

"Whoa, you mean this has happened before?" I asked incredulously. _Michaels?_

"Oh, no no no! I just mean she gets a little…_hasty_ when she's with a boy." She carried her books in one arm so she could motion around with the other. I found myself staring at her hands. They were soft, with thin fingers and stubs for nails. She never bit them, but she hated them long. Her skin was a smooth, peachy porcelain and—

She was staring at me. "What are you looking at?"

_You._ "So this has happened before."

"Well, yes. But the romance wasn't so…globe-spanning." She looked over at me. Merlin, those eyes were brighter than sapphires.

"So Krum's a keeper, then," I said with finality.

A goofy smile broke onto Evie's features and she cracked, "No. He's a Seeker."

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Evie

Malfoy walked me to class, just as he promised, and thanks to the unfortunate pairing of Seamus and Neville, it was now the site of a horrible, potentially threatening accident.

"Not even ten minutes in and they've already screwed up something," Malfoy muttered.

"Oh, now, be nice," I said.

He mumbled something incoherent, and profane, I'm sure, about being nice.

"Oh, come on." I took his knife away and finished chopping up the mandrake root for the potion. "Not even ten minutes in and you're already slacking, you lazy ass."

He looked at me, a strange fondness in his eyes. "That reminds me of the very first thing you said to me," Malfoy said wistfully.

"You sound _happy_," I said. "'Shove off, you shallow jackass' isn't exactly the nicest thing I've said to anyone." I glanced up at him.

"Oh no, the best was 'Don't be jealous dear, it's not very becoming,'" Malfoy laughed, breaking into his falsetto. I giggled.

"That was the best breakfast I've had _ever_," I said.

He took the knife back from me. "My turn."

I took it back. "_Your_ turn? It was _your_ job. I'm faster anyway."

"Oh, what's that? You can't chop that root?" Malfoy came around the table to stand behind me, grinning. "I'd be more than happy to help you."

He put his hand on top of mine and held his body close to mine. I giggled.

"Oh, sir," I said in a girly southern accent. "Oh, help! I believe I can't chop this root!"

"You sound like bloody Scarlett O'Hara." He grinned.

"You did your homework," I said, impressed. I turned around to face him, and found there was little breathing room. I leaned back for personal space, but found the effort pointless when Malfoy leaned close enough to put his hands over mine on the desk behind me. He stared at me and for a moment, my heart skipped.

"Miss Locke, Mister Malfoy," Snape said in our direction, nasal and chiding, "back to work."

We hurriedly re-assumed our roles, smiling.

* * *

Tasha

I was seriously giving Viktor the deer-in-headlights look. His house made mine look like a shack. He chuckled and took my hand, gently leading me toward the huge mansion's front door. Once inside, he called out something in Bulgarian and a very pretty, dark-haired woman came down the marble stairs to greet us, smiling.

"Velcome to our home. You must be Natasha. Viktor 'as told us all about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, trying not to blush. Viktor wrapped an arm around my waist and, after the house elf took our things, whisked me away to show me to my room.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said, standing in my doorway, my things already unpacked by the house elf. Then Viktor kissed me. And, as always, I melted like gravy. As he left, he turned around momentarily. "And be sure you dress up for supper."

I turned to assess my room. There was a huge closet with all my clothes in it, a beautiful antique vanity, and a gigantic bed with—a dress? I walked over to the plush bed, where a rosy silk organza dress lay on top of the satin duvet. It looked gorgeous. I smiled, knowing Viktor was behind it.

He knocked on my door twenty minutes later wearing a very nice black sport coat and dress pants. The white shirt he wore was slightly unbuttoned, which I knew he hadn't meant to do; not like I was complaining. He smiled when he saw me and silently offered his arm. I graciously took it, grinning at him all the way down to the dining room.

* * *

Viktor

Tasha was more beautiful than Hermione Granger ever was during my short fling with her. If I had known Tasha then, I would have been the luckiest guy in the world a year earlier. As we walked down to dinner, I wished I could have looked at her forever. My father snapped me back to reality.

"So Viktor, this is the lovely Natasha you've been telling us so much about?" he asked in my native language.

"Yes Father, this is her."

He looked at her. "Are you planning on keeping this one? She seems nice."

"What are you getting at?" I asked warily. Tasha glanced at me nervously.

My father took a sip of his wine slowly. "I merely wish to inquire whether you're going to discard her like the rest—"

"Stop!" I said, my voice inadvertently rising. "Tasha is different. I feel different whenever I'm with her. I've never felt this with any other girl and I'd like to say I love her, Father."  
Tasha's eyes were frightened when I looked over at her.

"Viktor," my mother said, coming into the dining room and seating herself next to my father, at the other end of the table. It had always baffled me why a family of 3 needed a dining room to seat thirty, especially when we had another room we used when the family came over. "Your father has a point—"

"Stop!" I yelled in English. And just as I turned to my right and was about to explain it to Tasha, she ran.

* * *

Tasha

I had never seen Viktor so angry before. And call it a woman's intuition, but I could have sworn they were talking about me. I didn't even look at Viktor's face when I left, but I'd seen it before I got up and it was so pained that it hurt.

About three minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I'd already changed back into normal clothes and taken down my hair in an angry fuss.

I opened the door slowly. "Viktor," I said, "we need to talk."


	19. Final Goodbyes and First Hesitations

PART NINETEEN

**  
Evie  
**

It took some getting used to, but with the amount of talk about it, I got used to the idea of Tasha being Merlin knows how many miles away with a boy. And, thanks to my friends—mostly Malfoy—I actually became okay with the idea.

However, I was not okay when George Weasley caught up to me as I was walking to Herbology on Tuesday morning.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked. "I swear I don't have dungbombs or anything."

I didn't respond.

"So Fred and I've got our store in mind now. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is underway!"

"Great," I said flatly.

"I don't know how we'll make it with Umbridge's stupid rules for the rest of the year though," George said, obviously trying to get me to respond in any way I could. I didn't answer.

"Listen, Evie," he said suddenly, jumping in front of me. "If you want me to leave, I will. No questions asked. But I still care about you, and I wanted you to know."

I felt like his words could have pushed me over, and the pit of my stomach ached.

"George," I said, my voice unintentionally quiet, "we didn't exactly end on good terms." _You gave me no choice but to get over you..._

"I know. I want to start over."

I looked at my shoes, so thoroughly entranced by the scuff marks that I couldn't answer.

George sighed and turned swiftly. "Bye, Evie."

"George, wait!" I said without thinking. "I won't let you leave me twice."

I kissed him once, softly, and we embraced.

"I don't want you to leave school, George," I said. He stiffened and pulled away from me.

"Evie, Fred and I are old enough to make our own decisions and that one has been made."

"George—"

His expression was almost angry as he left my sight. "I've got to go."

My heart squeezed again and I went to class.

For the rest of the day, that conversation was all I thought about. I didn't even show up at dinner. Instead, I went up to George's room. I knocked three times, and he answered a good ten seconds later. George opened it slowly, but said nothing.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He gestured toward his bed and I sat.

"Evie," he said before I could open my mouth. "I want to ask you something. One last time." He walked over to me and held both of my hands together with his.

"George, please—"

"Evie, I still like you. And I really want you to be my girlfriend."

My heart all but stopped. I thought. And thought. And, finally, I had my answer. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"No. I'm sorry George, but I can't accept," I whispered. I had better things to do than fight with George, and myself, and I needed to get on with my life.

George wasn't angry, but he certainly didn't look happy. He dropped my hands and said only a mumbled "I'll see you around" before getting me out. I left feeling as dejected as George looked.

I hardly slept that night.

The next day was overcast and gloomy. I woke up to the oh-so-cheerful sound of my alarm and opened my eyes groggily.

I almost screamed. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Merlin! You scared me half to death!" I said, scrambling into a sitting position. I looked around and noticed the room was wonderfully empty.

He laughed and pulled me out of bed. He assessed my pajamas, a ratty old Holyhead Harpies shirt Tasha gave me for my twelfth birthday and an old pair of plaid shorts. "Cute."

"Why are you here, anyway?" I asked, fixing my hair in a half ponytail. I then proceeded to put on my usual mascara and get my uniform from the top of my trunk.

"I missed you," he answered. I rolled my eyes, scoffing. "Really!" He defended poorly.

"Turn around. I have to change," I told him. "No peeking." He did as he was told.

"Aw, now I'm tempted," he whined.

"You're a horrible liar," I teased. I pulled on my tights and skirt, then fixed my shirt. I was buttoning the buttons when he turned around.

"Did I say you could turn around yet?" I smiled. I reached for the first button, but Malfoy surprisingly beat me to it. His thin fingers were cool when they brushed my skin.

"Something's going to happen today," he said, not looking up from my buttons. "I can feel it."

"Hmm," I said, not sure what to say. "Good or bad?" I asked, willing him to look at me. I wore a hint of a smile on my face. He stayed solemn.

"I haven't decided yet," he said, finishing my shirt buttons and looking straight into my eyes. He made no effort to remove his hands from my shirt. I took them in mine.

"Well then," I said, "it should be an interesting day."

He was right. It was right before dinner when it happened. Umbridge was talking, as usual, when all of a sudden two crazy redheads came through the Great Hall on brooms, firecrackers going off all over. Everyone went crazy, more than grateful for the fun the Weasley twins were bringing. They headed for the door and everyone followed to the front commons.

Everyone was cheering on Fred and George, wondering what was going to happen. I knew. And I smiled, for even though I was sad George would be leaving school, he had opportunities and potential, and he was happy. And his happiness was what I wanted most.

And in the midst of all this, I wished Tasha were here to see this. I missed her, and she was missing the highlight of the year.

A hand slid into mine. I looked over to see Malfoy, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"He's finally leaving, huh?" He said, looking at the place where Fred was doing silly barrel rolls and George was throwing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes candy.

"Yeah," I said. "He's really leaving."

"I told you something would happen today, didn't I?" He said, smiling.

I smiled back and leaned on his shoulder as a bunch of firecrackers went off at the same time, setting off a loud noise and a million bright colors. Umbridge cursed under her breath as Fred and George disappeared on their brooms and left my sight.

Tasha

_Stay calm, Tasha, just stay calm. I'm sure Viktor has a _fabulous_ explanation._

"Tasha, open the door! Please!"

I had my hand on the knob, debating on whether to let him in.

"What did your father say, Viktor?"

"Tasha, please, can you open the door so vee can talk face to face?" He was pleading. I flung open the door and he immediately advanced toward me.

"Stop, Viktor! Just tell me!" I said, my voice rising.

"He just said something…it—it upset me."

"Are you going to tell me what that was, exactly?" I asked. I was now close to tears.

He hesitated.

"Maybe…maybe I should just go back home.—"

"Tasha, no! Please don't go!" He said, grabbing my shoulders. "He was—he doesn't know how much I love you. Please, Tasha, stay."

"Will this get better? I mean, I won't have to deal with this anymore?" I asked.

"I swear."

"You promise?" I said, my eyes brimming with water, threatening to overflow.

"I promise," he said into my neck as we embraced.

I woke up the next morning utterly alone. No note from Viktor, no warm body to wake up next to. After the previous night's conversation, it would have been wonderful to at least have some form of Viktor in the room with me. I took a long, hot shower, got dressed, and curled up in my bed reading. I was so engrossed that I hardly noticed Viktor's mother when she came into the room.

"Natasha? May I speak with you?"

"Of course," I said, putting my book down.

"I can tell my son loves you. He has never brought a girl home before; only to parties or small engagements. But I haff seen the way he looks at you, and I haff seen that look with a lot of other girls."

I looked at her blankly. "What do you mean? I'm sorry, but I don't really understand…. Viktor and I have decided to take all this as it comes, and I don't mean to disrespect you or your husband but I know where Viktor has been, and he is with me now—"

"All I am saying, my dear, is that I haff seen a lot of girls on his arm, and I do not want you to become just another number. You are much nicer than the other girls I haff seen him with. I vant you to be prepared for anything that might 'appen."

I tried to avoid crying for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. Viktor's mom gave me a hug and left me with my thoughts. I didn't know what else to do, so I wrote to Evie.

Evie,

How are things at school? Things here are okay…I've met Viktor's parents. His mom is very hospitable and his father is obviously very concerned about Viktor. I'm worried, though, because I've started to think about the relationship Viktor and I have. He's an international Quidditch star; he can date anyone in the world and he chooses me. I'm worried that his attention span is just a little short.

I need your advice, Evie.

Love, Tasha  
**************


	20. Shock

PART TWENTY

**  
Evie

Tasha,

Things are fine on my end. Fred and George left school and boy, did you miss the best school dropout exit ever. I guess you could say they went out with a "bang"…

I bet his parents are just looking out for you. Don't sweat it, babe, it's just one day. I'm here when you need me.

See you soon!

Love, Evie

Evie,

Thanks, first of all. Viktor's parents have got me worried sick about me and Viktor. I can't help but think that they're trying to keep us apart. And Fred and George? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. At least they're free from the clutches of Umbridge.

Keep me posted. I'll write soon.

Love, Tasha

Tash,

I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. Oh! I know, I'll let you guess. Here's your hint: "Shove off, you shallow jackass!"

Love, Evie

Evie,

Viktor's trying super hard to prove he loves me. That means something, right?

Tasha

T—

You didn't guess.

—E

Evie,

I am truly sorry. Can I have another hint?

Tasha

Tasha,

You drive me crazy. That was a good hint! You can get it, I know.

Evie

P.S. I miss you!

E.L.:

This has something to do with my roommate, correct? I believe you told me that fascinating story. I hope this letter finds you in good health. May Merlin be with you.

N.M.M.

Tash, since when are you a wizard missionary? "Merlin be with you"? Talk to me once you've let off the crazy pills.

Love, Evie

Evie—

Okay, I give up. Tell me; I can't stand it! If you give me another "hint," I swear to Merlin you'll wake up underwater the day I get back.

Love, Tasha

I smiled. Silly old Tasha; doesn't she know by now that I know she's all bark and no bite?

I folded up the letter and put it in my desk drawer. I'd write back later. Finals were coming up soon, and most of our teachers had given us an extra load of homework, so I hit the books. And, about three hours in, it was three in the afternoon and I was already exhausted. I grabbed my broom and headed to the Quidditch pitch.

I kicked off the cold, hard ground. How could Tasha _not_ know what was going on between me and her super-hot, super-sweet roommate? It was beyond me.

My thoughts were running through my head as fast as I was flying.

"Oi, what are you doing?" I heard, and I slowed dramatically. A broom came up beside me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to face the easily recognizable shock of white-blonde hair that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"I mean, you're here all alone," was his response.

"Not anymore," I said, smiling.

"Lucky I got here," he replied, smiling back.

"Lucky you have such incredible modesty," I snorted. The grey clouds started to drizzle. Malfoy whined.

"Please tell me that's not rain!"

"Oh, afraid you'll mess up your hair?" I teased, bolting off.

"Get back here! Not fair!"

I mocked his inability to catch me, laughing. He cursed.

I finally landed. He was only a second behind me and when he landed, he somehow managed to land gracefully and clasp his hands around my waist at the same time.

"Caught you," he said as the drizzle turned to rain.

Unable to make a good comeback, I ran my fingers through his white-blonde hair and looked into those blue-grey, steel eyes.

* * *

Draco

She was right here; right here in my arms. The girl I'd wanted since the beginning of the school year was in my arms at last. It took a lot of learning and strength, but I had her now nevertheless.

As she ran her fingers gently through my hair I wanted so badly to just kiss her. I wanted to feel her soft, red lips on mine, I wanted to hold her forever…I'd never wanted her so badly as in that moment. But before her parents' Gala thing was a close second. Merlin, she'd looked amazing….

I didn't know what else to do, so I leaned forward, took her face in my hands, and kissed her.

* * *

Evie

He kissed me softly, our lips molding together as if we'd been together for years. It was so comfortable and warm and wonderful.

He was just tall enough for me to have to stand on my tiptoes while we kissed. And he was just tall enough for me to fit my head in the crook under his chin when we had pulled away, both of us wanting more and nothing at the same time as his lips brushed my ear and he whispered sweet nothings. I could size my palm against his and my fingertips would barely brush the last knuckle on each finger.

He fit.

Tasha

I finished writing my letter to Evie and handed it to Tempest. I was worried Viktor was hiding something from me. He had been really sweet the past few days, and in my opinion, it was uncharacteristic.

"Tasha, are you in here?" Viktor called. I shooed Tempest out of the window and opened the door.

Viktor kissed my cheek, wearing jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. He never wore clothes like that….

"I have a surprise for you, Tasha," he said with a grin.

I was a little hesitant at first, but Viktor persuaded me and led me to the Quidditch pitch in his backyard—or more like two thousand acres. He handed me my broom and we kicked off. I saw him release a Golden Snitch and I automatically zeroed in on it.

"Catch it," he said. Yes sir…

It took me ten minutes of getting Viktor off my tail and keeping my eye on the Snitch at the same time. It helped that there were no other players or balls in the air, so the Snitch didn't really have anywhere else to go but the Quidditch pitch. It flew past my face and I snatched at the air. I brushed a wing and it faltered ever so slightly. I reached out again as quickly as I could and my fingers closed around it. I grinned. Easy as—

"Tasha, watch out!" I heard Viktor yell, and I saw the Bludger just as it collided with my leg, knocking me off my broom. Everything went black after that.  
************


	21. Aftershock

PART TWENTY-ONE

**  
Evie

For the first time in Merlin knows how long, I was looking forward to double Potions. And when it finally rolled around, Malfoy was waiting by my seat.

"Why hello," I greeted him, smiling.

"Hello to you too," he whispered, a crooked half-smile resting on his lips. I sat down, putting my bag on the table and fishing out my parchment and quill.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said, sitting next to me.

"Sure."

"You should spend the summer at my house. Malfoy Manor would love to be graced with your presence," he said.

Whoa, what? An entire summer…of course I wanted to say yes, but I didn't want to rush our relationship. And what would my mother say?

"Uh…Malfoy, I dunno…" I hesitated.

"You don't want to?" He asked, his voice a mix of the beginnings of anger and dejectedness.

"No, I do—" I tried to finish my sentence, but Snape walked in, his robes billowing behind him, and Malfoy rushed to his seat as Snape started the lesson swiftly.

An entire summer…I was worried Draco was asking too much of me. Granted, I turned sixteen in a couple months, but I was still too young. I dreaded the moment I'd have to tell Malfoy.

"Miss Locke?" Professor McGonagall looked at me expectantly. "The answer?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor…" I trailed off noncommittally. I'm sure I knew the answer, but I hadn't been paying attention and she'd already moved to the next student anyway.

How in the name of all things magical was I supposed to tell Malfoy?

After classes, Malfoy caught me in the library. I was trying to work on a paper for Binns and figure out how to tell Draco I couldn't go and live with him for three months at the same time. Neither task was getting accomplished.

"Locke," he whispered from behind me, making me jump. _Speak of the devil…_

"Malfoy," I acknowledged him, quickly resuming my note-taking.

He drummed his long, thin, pale fingers on the table impatiently as my quill scratched clumsily across the parchment. It made a nice whooshing sound and when my hand moved between words, it sounded like ocean waves. The drumming thoroughly interrupted my rhythm.

I looked up at him. He stopped. When I went back to my paper, however, he began the drumming again. I glanced back up into his steel blue eyes. He ran a hand through his hair in response.

…_and then in the year of 1763…_

There was a sudden pressure on my leg that made me stop, startled.

_F.O.L.L.O.W. M.E._, Malfoy had spelled with his fingers on my thigh.

"Malfoy—" I began to protest quietly. I had momentum on my notes now, why make me stop?

"Please, call me Draco," he grinned, pulling me up and leading me to a wing of the library I'd never seen before, and that I'd never heard Hermione talk about. I couldn't even read the name on the wing's archway; the sign had grown so dusty and worn, the only fragment of a letter left was a faded "E."

"E for Evie," I joked. Malfoy—I mean, Draco, snorted in response. He backed up now, holding my hands and staring right into my eyes. And as soon as I was against the wall of the old, abandoned library wing, his arms made their way tight around my waist. And I found myself staring at his lips. Had I _ever_ stared at someone's lips? Was that something normal people did? It was weird. I hoped I never stared at someone's lips again.

Oh, but they were so _warm_…and so different than the cold heart of the Draco Malfoy I knew at the beginning of the year. I wondered now, only now, why he was different now around me. It seemed like only yesterday when we were mortal enemies, and now he was nicer to me than almost anyone else I knew.

It broke my heart to have to tell him the news for the summer, mostly because I didn't want him to end up really hurt or upset. I didn't know what his reaction would be.

I wanted to savor the kiss just a moment longer; it was so sweet, but so hungry…it was good. Really good.

I untangled my hands from his hair and tried to catch my breath.

"Look. Draco, about the summer…"

"It's already worked out," he assured me, loosening his grip.

"That's the thing," I said, pulling ourselves apart. "I can't go."

"What? Why not?" He asked rather childishly. Oh boy, when he didn't get his way…

"Look, I think it's just a little much," I tried to explain, extremely flustered. "Don't you? I mean, I'm fifteen, with an overprotective mother to boot and besides I've heard things about your father and I think well maybe I don't know you're asking too much too soon." I was rambling, my voice rising. I was nervous—I knew I would have a panic attack if I kept this up. I had to take a deep breath and remind myself that this was a library; no outbursts would be tolerated in here…

"Evie, don't be stupid."

"No, Draco, I'm not being stupid. I'm being logical and thinking for myself." I tried to stay calm.

"Evie, stop being ridiculous then!" Draco said loudly.

"I'm not being ridiculous!" I said back, just as loud.

"Ugh, just…stop. Stop!" Draco exclaimed, exasperated, throwing his hand over his eyes. "I'll…I'll see you later," he spat, and left.

Tasha

Seven Weeks Later

_Welcome back, Tasha, _I thought grimly as I tried to carry all my things with crutches. My first stop was definitely the hospital wing. _If I can manage the stairs…_

When I finally made it, Madame Pomfrey immediately ushered me to a bed, where she mumbled something about the lack of medical skill in the North. She had my leg all bandaged up in under an hour, but said I would be limping for a bit. Once she said I could go, I hobbled as fast as I could to Slytherin. I needed to settle in; I was in desperate need of a nap.

My room hadn't changed a bit. Comforted, I lied down on my bed and stared at the curtain over my four-poster. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a start when Malfoy banged around getting ready for breakfast. We exchanged pleasantries and walked to the Great Hall together. He seemed tense, but I knew better than to ask.

I was greeted by my fellow Slytherins as I sat down next to Theo. When the mail owls flew in, a _Daily Prophet_ dropped in my lap.

**Krum Seen With Mysterious New Girl**

My jaw dropped. I looked further down at the picture. That was Viktor, all right, with a pretty blonde girl with gleaming white teeth and perfect hair on his arm.

"He sure rebounds fast," Theo remarked. He received a punch on the arm in reply.

Soon enough, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. "Tasha! You didn't tell me you were coming back!"

"Hey Evie," I said, mustering as much happiness as I could. She, however, saw the _Prophet_ before I could hide it.

"Oh, Tash, I'm so sorry," she said, her face dropping.

"It's not your fault. I should have seen…"

She hugged me. "I'm glad you're back," she said. We both knew that she meant more than that.


	22. The End

PART TWENTY-TWO

Evie

I was going to a Quidditch game. I hadn't gone to a game all year, and now all of a sudden Tasha was convincing me to go. Apparently the Slytherin-Gryffindor match was the best matchup at Hogwarts, with Malfoy versus Potter and all. Tasha forced me to go and let her sit with the Gryffindors. I lent her a Gryffindor scarf so she wouldn't stick out.

The crowd was loud; a collective, perpetual mumbling roar of voices hit your ears within 300 yards of the pitch. You could sense the excitement. I, however, felt a slight nagging in the side of my stomach. Seeing Malfoy would be awkward, at best. I wished he would let it go already. You can't always get your way.

The game started within ten minutes of Tasha and me sitting down, starting first with the introduction of the players.

At the first mention of the Gryffindor team our section was on its feet and screaming wildly. I had only seen this much excitement once, at my first and only Rebel Blue concert back home.

"…and Harry Potter as Seeker!" The announcer's booming voice gave way to our section screaming as loudly as possible.

Then the Slytherin team was announced. When Draco was announced the pit of my stomach fell. Soon, though, it was replaced with butterflies as Draco found me in the crowd. He held my gaze for what seemed like an eternity. But then he tore his eyes away and flew past.

I hardly paid attention to the game for fear that Draco would see me again. Or, rather, that _I_ would see _him_.

The next time I looked up at the game the announcer screamed, "It seems as though Draco Malfoy has located the Snitch!" I focused my attention on the field as Angelina passed the Quaffle to Katie. They passed it back and forth three or four times before Katie whipped the Quaffle through the hoops. Then Draco's blonde head appeared in my view a moment later at eye-level to me, but on the other end of the pitch.

"The Snitch has eluded Seekers Malfoy and Potter, but with both of them in sight of it, this match could go either way!"

The next thing I knew, the golden, winged ball had flown right over the Gryffindor section and Harry and Draco both came flying straight toward me. I ducked quickly, biting back a yelp, and when they passed I turned around to watch. They flew almost out of sight, then turned back toward the pitch. The cheers grew louder.

With the Gryffindor winning 90-60, the players were motionless as they watched the Seekers. Harry's hand stretched toward the Snitch, and I bit my lip and fought to keep from screaming ridiculously. Draco dived below and snatched at the ball, but missed by an inch and gave Harry leverage to snatch the Snitch. Not a moment later he was on the ground, the little golden ball in his hand.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The Gryffindors, and even Tasha, cheered with all their lung power, screeching collectively.

A smile broke out on my face. Quidditch games were fun.

After the game the nagging in my stomach became worse. I knew I had to apologize to Draco, even though it wasn't my fault, and then the nagging would stop.

I waited outside the locker room, praying that I'd be able to catch him alone. When I heard Adrian Pucey stop talking and the shuffling of feet as a result, I opened the door slowly, making sure it closed with no sound.

Draco was alone, sitting on the floor with his head against the chalkboard. The x's and o's were still spelling out plays. I watched Draco fold his uniform before calling his name.

"Draco?" He snapped his head up and immediately found me. He didn't reply. "I, er…I just want to apologize." It was hard not to scream at him to get over it. Then kiss him madly.

He stood up and walked over to me, uniform in hand. I expected him to be cold and unfeeling. "It was my fault."

"Don't be mad at me," I said before realizing he had just apologized.

He stood close to me and took a long pause before he replied.

"I could never be mad at you."

Then, miraculously, he kissed me. In his short reply, I knew he was, in his own way, apologizing. I knew that for anyone else, the reply would have been different. But for me, somehow, the reply was different.

Somehow, I was different.

Tasha

You know that feeling when you reach for a step at the top of the stairs to find it's not there? Every moment of every day felt like that. Every moment felt like hours. I found myself staring at walls just to try and piece everything together.

Evie had Draco, which was strange enough, but then Viktor…. I found myself thinking for hours at a time, missing meals, occasionally forgetting to go to classes.

One Thursday, instead of going to History of Magic, I stayed in the common room to read and try to distract myself.

"Tasha," a voice called. I looked up and found Blaise. "It's great to have you back."

"Thanks Blaise. That means a lot."

"How'd things go?"

I'd rather not talk about it.

He took my pause as just that.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us next week?" Trying to get emotion out of me was like scratching at a brick wall. Pointless.

"I've got a lot to catch up on. You should ask Melanie."

He sighed, nodded, and walked off. I was just getting into my book when I heard the voice of my roommate.

"So things weren't so great in Bulgaria?" Draco said, sitting next to me.

"Not so much."

"I heard about Viktor." And I became the brick wall. I stayed silent for a while.

"So you and Evie, huh? I could have sworn she hated you last time I checked," I said finally.

"Opinions change, Natasha."

I shut my book. "I think I know that better than anyone."

He left.

Theo Nott passed me a note in Transfiguration when I finally decided to go.

**Welcome back Tasha.**

_Thanks Theo. It's kinda good to be back._

**How'd it go up North?**

_Okay, I guess._

**That's not promising.**

_When is anything these days?_

At this, Theo gave me a look. Neither of us wrote anything the rest of the period. When McGonagall dismissed, I bolted for the door. I ditched my books on the quad and _Accio_'d my broom, flying away and leaving the world behind.


	23. Epilogue: End of the Year

EPILOGUE 1: End of the Year

Evie

Draco and I suffered an uneasy peace through the end of the school year. Tasha was in a perpetual state of Krum-grievance. Toward the end of the year there grew a sense o peace about her as she became closer to closure.

Then, on the last day of school, 2 things happened: Tasha snapped back to her old self again, and the uneasy peace between Draco and me was broken.

I met with Tasha at breakfast.

"Evie," she said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "How'd your exams go?"

"…Fine," I answered warily, taking in her cheery smile. She hadn't flashed that smile since she pulled an all-nighter back home, consuming as much caffeine as a body could possibly handle without hospitalization, and the next night she crashed at 5:30 and slept for 14 hours.

"Good. Mine were okay, too."

I resisted questioning her newfound perkiness and instead ate in silence.

"We've got to head home today, Evie," she sighed after we'd left the table.

"Yeah," I replied, smiling a little sadly. "It's gonna be weird seeing my parents every day."

Tasha laughed and remarked, "I know!"

We had just gotten out of the Great Hall when I felt myself being tugged away from Tasha. A hand clasped around my eyes and a pair of lips kissed my cheeks.

"I sure hope that's you, Draco," I teased.

"Good answer," he replied coolly, then turned to Tasha. "Can I borrow this for a moment? Thanks."

"I'll catch up with you later," she called back happily.

Draco seemed in a hurry to get out of the building. He led me, gripping onto my hand with a gentle firmness until we got outside.

"Why did you need me?" I asked.

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Because you're the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever seen." I replied with a chuckle. "It's the last day at school," he continued, as if he were about to launch into a big speech. "…and I wanted to give you a proper goodbye."

He reached behind him and pulled out a thin box. He opened it toward me and inside it was a silver bracelet with one single emerald hanging down from the middle. It shone in the light of the sun like the ocean.

"Merlin, Draco," I said, stunned. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Aside from him, of course. "It's…wow."

"It suits you," he decided as he fixed it on my wrist.

"Thank you," I said, grinning widely. I really meant it. In response, I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him. He seemed surprised by my reaction, making me laugh. Once he regained composure, he leaned against me and pulled me closer.

When I came up for air, I addressed the issue of staying over the summer. "Y'know, even though I can't stay at your house for break, I never said you couldn't visit."

"I might take you up on that," he replied, and winked. I just laughed.

Tasha

I decided Viktor was a complete waste of time a week after school ended. I'd gotten through my slump and I didn't want him in my life. I had been sitting at home, flipping through a magazine, when it hit me—Viktor wasn't going to track me down; he'd find some new girl to lie to and say he was in love with. I thought I might have changed him. Silly Tasha, when are you going to learn that you can't change boys? Especially not _him_, Viktor Krum….

So I decided to get over it already.

I woke Tempest from his afternoon nap and wrote a letter.

_Theo—_

_Still serious about that Krum replacement offer?_

_Tasha_


End file.
